


euphoria.

by BNGTN_SUNFLOWER



Series: the sugarbaby chronicles (jikook). [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Park Jimin, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Cute Park Jimin, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dancer Park Jimin, First Time, Light BDSM, Lord, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, My First Smut, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Riding, Shy Park Jimin, Sorry!, Sub Park Jimin, Top Jeon Jungkook, doesn't have to do with the kink tho, he has the daddy issues, i'll edit this later, it's bad im sorry, kinda brief, lmao poor jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNGTN_SUNFLOWER/pseuds/BNGTN_SUNFLOWER
Summary: Sex.He wanted sex.“You...You want us to have sex?”ORjimin’s first time with jungkook as his sugarbaby and boyfriend—it’s emotional as fuck





	euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @bulletproofsunflowers

 

Jimin would love to say that he didn’t succumb to the root of all evil in the world once he moved in with Jungkook, but sadly, he learned that lying was a sin in his two-month Christian past when he was only ten back in Busan with his stoic parents and cute rebellious little brother.

Yes, money is definitely the root of all evil and yes, Jimin once promised to never succumb to the root of all negativity in this horrible world he was living in, but when you meet such a great looking man who wants to take care of you with that root of evil, it’s impossible to really decline.

Jimin had found out the true definition for three terms, four if you count it correctly, in the five months he’s been with Jungkook—being loved, yielding luxury, and living lavish—he’s proud to say that Jungkook is now his boyfriend also, though that might’ve been clarified the same night the older kissed him in front of a club in Itaewon where Jimin had finished a mundane graveyard shift for what he wouldn’t know then would be the last time.

Jungkook was everything that Jimin didn’t know he needed in a man and even a hyung. He was a loving and caring hyung, making sure that the younger was properly fed even on the days that he couldn’t see him at normal hours—a sexy and handsome looking man who managed to make him burn red all over with just one smile that was pointed in his direction. Jungkook was the partner of his dreams, now that Jimin thought about it, and no, that wasn’t the Mulberry or Yves Saint Laurent talking (though being with a rich guy _did_ have its perks).

Let him explain.

It’s been five months since Jimin was taken in by Jungkook and in those five months, it was safe to say that Jimin’s worth as a person probably sky-rocketed by a couple of million dollars. Maybe, he doesn’t know—it’d been both such a short and such a long time since he’d remembered what it was like to scrounge around for money, to take horrible walks to the local laundromat because he needed fresh clothes and the little he had were dirty since his hyung took care of him so well, and Jimin hadn’t even given himself up to him yet.

Jungkook literally treated Jimin like a princess—it was crazy, but Jimin wasn’t complaining. Since the night the blonde had been brought to Jungkook’s spacious home, Jimin had been treated with the utmost attention and care, his hyung making sure that his baby never lacked in anything he needed, even if it was a simple sharpener for his pencil. He had brought Jimin back to his home after a making a quick stop at his apartment, the older giving him plenty of time to gather up the little things that he had (his hyung said to grab what was most important since everything would eventually be replaced for him anyway) and shoving them into his only bag that wasn’t from a thrift shop, which was the Victoria Secret tote he got with a giant splurge of his.

(Jimin had packed all of his lacy underwear and lingerie, his lotions and perfumes, collection of glittery and metallic nail polishes, special soft clothing that he wore on nights he wanted to feel pretty, and his lucky pair of ballet slippers.

He nearly forgot the box under his bed where he kept a heavy stack of pictures before everything with his family went to shit, his favorite tubes of lip balm, and his saved up money for his future dream as a choreographer before he grabbed all of his school supplies.

The money may have been pointless to grab the money for his dream but Jimin would _never_ let hard-earned money go to waste.

Jungkook had been a little shocked to see him waddling back to the car with almost three bags instead of the anticipated one, hopping out of the car to swiftly take the items out of the younger’s hand and accommodate them in the car for him, which made Jimin flush red.

 _“Thank you, hyung,”_ His voice was sugary sweet and soft, making Jungkook smile as he started the car up again, placing a gentle hand on the dancer’s knee.

 _“Of course, baby.”_ He hummed.

If anyone would ask why Jungkook smirked afterward, he totally wouldn’t respond with feeling satisfaction at making Jimin burn a brighter red.)

After that, everything began changing for him and naturally, it was all incredibly new to Jimin, who was used to making a living on his own since his early teens. Within a week of knowing Jungkook, the older had coaxed him into moving out of his dingy apartment in favor of living with him, made sure the younger ate three meals a day with snacks in between because he believed that Jimin’s wrists were too thin (that made the blonde swoon because how in the world could he have noticed that without being attentive?), and ensured that Jimin would be safe with him for the rest of his days with round the clock text messages whenever they separated for work and school respectively.

Jimin didn’t get it at first, the safety thing, until he realized that he would soon be shopping in bigger brands that he had been used to—would look way more chic than he would look like on a daily basis which made him worry because sure, this might’ve been a sugarbaby/sugardaddy agreement but Jungkook was way too nice for Jimin to be blowing off all of his money that way. The older didn’t mind it but it made Jimin feel guilty and uncomfortable, leading them to addressing the topic when Jungkook had first given Jimin his card on his first night in his new home.

His first night in the house, Jimin had taken the most cleansing bath he had ever experienced, slightly grossed out at how the water turned out afterward but paying it no mind when Jungkook gently sat him down on their shared bed (Jimin was given the option of having his own room, but who would cuddle him then?) and dried his hair with a towel, gently going over their terms and mutual conditions. He had been dressed in a large lavender tee he had brought from his (not really his anymore) apartment and his favorite pair of baby blue lacy underwear from Victoria Secret that held pineapples on them.

 _“Here’s your card,”_ Jungkook had said softly, passing the boy a shiny black Amex. His adoring hyung had showered while Jimin was accommodating himself, coming out dressed in a respectable tank top and a pair of black sweats with his hair damp and wavy.

He had pulled out his wallet when Jimin took over the job of gently drying his hair, grabbing the thin card with two fingers before holding it out to Jimin. The blonde was scared to even touch it, and it showed, judging by the way Jungkook chuckled and pressed the piece of plastic into Jimin’s open hand.

 _“A-Are you sure?”_ The younger asked nervously, looking up at the older with big eyes. Jungkook gently turned Jimin around with his hands on the blonde’s bare upper thighs, fingertips grazing the lace waistband of his panties. The older had looked up to see if Jimin had any discomfort but mentally cheered when the younger only bloomed a pretty scarlet on his chubby cheeks, responding to his touch the with smallest of sighs—nice and light.

Jungkook had learned quickly, the same night, in fact, that Jimin wasn’t just cute and soft, but feminine also, shyly undressing in their bedroom as Jungkook was exiting the bathroom with a towel covering his lower regions, a pair of panties slipping out from under the fabric. Not only did the underwear tell him about the boy’s feminine tendencies, but the clothes the younger had begun to stash away into the closet Jungkook had for him with delicate fabrics like silk and velvet told him too. He caught a glimpse of many silky shorts, velvet sweaters, and even underwear made of both materials. The thought of seeing Jimin wearing such a thing on his sinful assets made Jungkook stifle a scream at his arousal, knowing that it would most likely be a while until the younger got comfortable with him in that way.

 _“What’s mine is yours now,”_ Jungkook murmured, Jimin blushing a bright red and staring down at the black credit card. He would gladly let this beautiful boy buy all of the silk and velvet he wanted as long as Jimin was happy. The younger’s smile was something so magnificent—a frown should never mar his angelic features. Jungkook was _that_ whipped, and they’ve only just met each other.

The older of the two moved one hand to push back Jimin’s slightly wet hair, cupping the dancer’s cheek straight after. He loved the way the dancer’s eyes widened and his mouth curled into a pretty little ‘o’ shape. _“Do what you want with it, okay? Just tell me if the charge goes over a thousand dollars—we can just get it in person instead.”_

 _“A thousand dollars?”_ Jimin squeaked, dropping the card on the bed. His hyung has been nothing but caring and gentlemanly since they’ve met, but this was way too much. To allow Jimin to make huge purchases like that? The dancer felt guilt hit him with a sledgehammer at the mere thought of it.

_“Jungkook-hyung, that’s a-a lot of money!”_

The strawberry blonde smiled, “ _I know,_ ” He teased gently, watching Jimin pout almost adoringly. Nope, not almost—Jungkook’s sure that it _was_ adoringly. _“But it’s my money, and if you want to use it then you can,”_ He stopped when Jimin whined and let out a sigh, using the hand that was previously on the smaller’s thigh to push Jimin closer towards his own body, arm secured around the other’s lithe waist.

Jimin burned scarlet but didn’t voice the complaints he didn’t have, opting to stay shut since the protective hold of his hyung made his chest swell gorgeously. He could honestly get used to all of these caring touches, no doubt about it. Never had he felt so precious in someone’s arms before—the butterflies it gave him were stronger than the ones he got after coming down from his dancer’s high. The use of such sweet nicknames and gentle kisses made Jimin feel like he was finally seen as something other than a disappointment—a fresh change for him for a long time.

 _“Baby,”_ Jungkook started up again with Jimin nearly in his lap, the blonde playing with his pudgy hands. Jungkook cooed at the sight, absolutely loving the way Jimin’s cheeks puffed up whenever he pouted. There was no way he would allow his baby to go on a diet, no way. Jungkook was loving all of this meat he could grab (even if it was all innocent now). _“I want to spoil you, alright? How am I supposed to spoil you if you don’t let me?”_

Jimin squirmed, _“B-But that’s a lot of money for just me,”_ He stressed, resting one hand on his hyung’s bare arm. The dancer frowned and absently traced patterns into Jungkook’s skin. Back in Busan, asking his parents for even a quarter was an issue. Money had always been tight when it came to his family, and Jimin learned that he had to work from even before it was considered legal for him to even be acknowledged in his home. Money was not an easy topic for him, not at all. _“You shouldn’t give me all of that when I’m not giving you anything much in return. It’s not fair—you work hard to make that money and me spending it would be like losing it to the wind.”_

It was Jungkook’s turn to frown, _“Don’t say it like you don’t deserve it, Jimin,”_ He scolded lightly, tapping the other’s chin up. The negativity in Jimin’s tone was one he wanted to take out of the younger completely, deciding that happiness suited him better. _“I told you I won’t pressure you into anything you don’t want to do, so don’t think that the only way you can repay is with sex—just you being here when I wake up, making sure that I’m okay throughout the day is enough.”_

 _“Are you s-sure?”_ Jimin sniffed, rubbing at his eye stubbornly. Things in his life before Jungkook were never that easy without a catch to it, something to trap him and make his situation worse than it already was. Jimin’s a total crybaby though, so whenever he was fucked over because of any catch, you would definitely find him crying in the club (though he actually couldn’t afford to go to a club, nor did he really want visit one…)

Jungkook softened and wrapped his other arm around Jimin’s waist, bringing the other in closer for a hug.

 _“Of course I am, princess,”_ Jimin’s arms wrapped around Jungkook’s neck shyly when brought chest to chest with his hyung, arching into the other’s touch timidly while Jungkook rubbed circles into his waist and basked in Jimin’s sugary scent. Feeling the positive response to him bringing Jimin closer had Jungkook bursting at the seams—the younger was painfully innocent, so he wouldn’t be shocked to learn that he was still a virgin—though only a fool would say that Jimin wasn’t blessed in his lower areas (his fucking _ass_ ) as the globes barely hid under Jimin’s shirt. The lord was testing him, honestly, but it’s okay—Jungkook could hold out.

_“There’s no rush when it comes to our relationship—it’s just the beginning, and whenever you’re ready, I’ll be ready too.”_

The blonde felt like crying—not that he already wasn’t, but _still_ —Jungkook was being so nice to him and Jimin really felt like he didn’t deserve it, that he didn’t deserve such mindfulness when it came to him because no one had ever shown any towards him before—he was so used to being treated like nothing that being treated like something, or even better, _someone_ , was extremely incredible to hear.

He shyly pressed even closer to Jungkook’s body while resting his head on the other’s shoulder, legs folded with his toned thighs in Jungkook's open lap. _“I don’t know wh-what to say,”_ He mumbled, rumbling a laugh out of Jungkook. The sound was one Jimin knew that he would fall in love with, one that would bring him comfort and security on bad days and playful irritation on good ones.

The older pulled back to stare at him with a small grin, _“You don’t have to say anything—just take the card, Jimin.”_

The blonde was unsure, _“But I don’t want to seem like I’m asking or taking too much from you,”_ He muttered cutely, fingers laced together at the base of Jungkook’s neck, the older’s arms tight around his middle. Jimin was a delightful mix of slender and marvelously thick, something Jungkook couldn’t thank dancing enough for at the moment. _“You already agreed to pay for my tuition! And get me a dog..”_

 _“I like dogs,”_ Jungkook shrugged, rubbing circles into Jimin’s skin. The younger stifled a yawn—he nearly forgot that it was still like, three-fucking-AM.

_“And I don’t mind paying for your tuition, baby. I want to spoil you—I want to give you everything you want and I don’t expect much in return except you and your cute face.”_

_“Your face is cute too,”_ Jimin argued drowsily, his cheeks a light pink.

Jungkook smiled fondly, _“Yeah, but yours is cuter.”_ The older teased, hands flat against Jimin’s back.

Jimin pouted at that, _“Do you really want me to take the card?”_ He asked the older quietly, blinking slowly. Jungkook hummed and tightened his grip around Jimin, moving to lay down against the bed with the younger laying on his chest.

 _“I really want you to have it, princess,”_ Jungkook stared up at the ceiling while Jimin yawned, sitting up briefly to feel around the mattress for the card.

 _“Fine,”_ He finally gave in, waving the black card around with a small smile, yawning as he slipped the thin thing into the waistband of his underwear. It snapped back against his skin and Jungkook had to bite down on his lip when the younger’s thick upper thigh jiggled at the action. _“I’ll take it because you want me to have it, but I won’t spend that much on anything.”_

 _“You say that now,”_ Jungkook huffed as he brought the younger down to his face, giving Jimin a quick peck on the lips. “Just wait until you realize that you can actually have everything you want now.”

Jimin hummed, _“Yeah, yeah, sleepy hyung,”_ He curled up on Jungkook’s chest as the older cooed softly, bringing the thick sheets up to cover the duo’s body from the cold. _“Sweet dreams, Kookie.”_

Oh god, Jungkook was _melting_ , _“Hyung,”_ He choked out, feeling Jimin’s giggle from where the smaller was resting between his neck and shoulder.

 _“Sweet dreams, Kookie-hyung,”_ The younger corrected himself, warming Jungkook with both his body heat and soft words.

 _“Night baby,”_ He whispered back, shutting his eyes and holding Jimin to his body securely. Jimin mewled gently at the grip and felt extremely adored when Jungkook sighed in return, wanting nothing more than to remain in their current position for probably all of eternity. Sure, he was new to this whole sugarbaby thing and maybe Jungkook would get tired of him sooner or later—but that didn’t mean Jimin couldn’t dream. He could let his mind think that this would last. Words only went so far when it came to him, so he could never be too careful.

From there on out, his relationship with Jungkook began—his tuition was picked up and fully paid for three days after Jimin received his card, the pair went to a pet shop and ended up picking out a baby Pitbull that Jimin was intent on naming Marshie, and Jungkook had to sit down and explain to him why that was all types of wrong.

Jimin picked up a newfound shopping habit also after he began staying with Jungkook as his boyfriend and his sugar baby, learning the wonders and delight of not having to shamefully ask the cashier to take off an item from his haul due to lack of funds. He knows he said that he wouldn’t succumb to the will of money, but that was incredibly hard to do when Jungkook looked deflated every time Jimin came home with nothing to show off and thank him for.

 _“I’m thankful for Marshie! A-And my tuition!”_ The younger said when Jungkook hunched his shoulders from where he sat at inside of his in-home office. He had left the younger that morning with the task of filling up his closet with more clothes, shoes, and accessories than it barely had. Jungkook had been disappointed when he saw that Jimin didn’t even leave the house and stood inside reading instead.

Jimin chewed at his lip as Jungkook frowned, glasses perched low on his nose.

 _“That’s nothing compared to how much more you deserve, Jimin,”_ The older day back in his desk chair with his legs spread, hand up and holding his cheek at his spun side to side, watching the younger with a stare that made him squirm.

“ _I-I’m sorry,_ ” He mumbled, wringing his slightly thicker wrists.The dancer knew what him not buying things meant to Jungkook. It was like him not giving the older any sex in return for the things he’s given him—he feels like he’s not doing anything much in their relationship. Jimin’s socked feet took a few shy steps into the room, where it was cool and smelt like jasmine, looking to his hyung timidly before focusing his gaze back on his golden skin.

 _“I know you want me t-to spend your money freely,”_ Jimin started off quietly, face glowing naturally under the lights in Jungkook’s office. The older couldn’t help but swoon at the sight of his angel, being so head-over-heels for Jimin despite the fact that they’re only a month into being together. _“A-And I’m sorry—I try to do it so you won’t feel bad b-but I don’t really deserve it anyway.”_

Oh god, here it goes again.

Jungkook’s frown this time was noticeably more marring toward his features and his brows dipped down in a scowl that Jimin only ever saw when the older was beginning to get upset, which wasn’t so much with him.

 _“Jimin, I already told you that sex isn’t the only justifiable compensation for this arrangement,”_ The older sat up in his chair as he narrowed his eyes at Jimin, who quaked in his fuzzy socks and kept his chin tucked to his chest in case of he cried. Which was the most likely case—he was a bit more sensitive than the average man.

 _“Sorry..”_ The younger choked out, making Jungkook melt with worry at the other’s tone. He sighed and removed his glasses gently, sliding them onto his desk before rising from his chair, walking and standing in front of Jimin with a small lift of his lips.

 _“Hey,”_ Jungkook took ahold of the other’s chin carefully and steered Jimin to look up at him, which the younger did with a cherry red nose and pouty lips. The sight was heartbreaking enough for Jungkook to decide without any proper thought that he never wanted to be the cause of said sight ever again, though with his blunt personality it was most likely to happen again.

 _“Princess,”_ Jungkook clucked his tongue lightly before using his thumb to wipe away the younger’s tears, bringing Jimin to his chest afterward. The younger curled into his chest with a sniffle and grabbed at his Armani shirt bashfully. Honestly, Jungkook’s heart was going to combust. _“I’m sorry for snapping a bit back there—I didn’t want to make you cry. I just want you to let me take care of you and spoil you without expecting much in return.”_

Jimin shook his head, _“I know, hyungie,”_ He mumbled shakily into the other’s shirt, legs quaking. The dancer felt his heart pound against his chest as his fingers clutched the fabric of Jungkook’s shirt tightly, pressing against his hyung in the desperate seek of a hug. Jimin was horribly nervous, someone please save him. _“B-But I feel like I’m not giving you enough for it to be c-considered recompense, hyung. Everyone before you has always expected more, wanted more, asked for more—so you asking for less is kinda freaking me out right now.”_

Jungkook naturally saw red at that—who was wanting more than their fair share of Jimin out there? Who did Jungkook have to kill, blacklist, _fire?_ Jimin was way too sweet for all of that crap, especially ones from egotistical jerks who always expect more just because they _can_.

 _“Baby, I’ll let you know that I’m not like those people right now,”_ Jungkook huffed, leading Jimin to the small loveseat he had pushed against a wall. Jungkook sat down first before pulling Jimin down into his lap, pressing a gentle kiss to the other’s hair as the dancer fiddled with the older’s shirt buttons. Jungkook wrapped an arm around his waist before using his free hand to push his bangs away from his face, keeping his hand on the younger’s face delicately.

The warmth on his cheek made Jimin close his eyes with a sigh, leaning into Jungkook shyly. _“I won’t expect anything more than I want you to give to me, Jimin,”_ The older murmured, thumb running across his cheek in a caring manner.

 _“You won’t leave me, r-right?”_ The younger asked shakily, eyes peering up at Jungkook with tears caught between his lashes. Jungkook’s heart ached at the image, though Jimin still appeared beautiful to him nonetheless. The older smiled softly before leaning down to press a kiss to Jimin’s forehead.

 _“I don’t think that letting you go would even be easy for me, Princess,”_ Jungkook righted his hold on Jimin to show his point, drawing a small giggle out of the dancer. He didn’t know who had left Jimin before, but Jungkook wasn’t about to follow in that asshole’s footsteps. Jungkook nuzzled Jimin’s cheek after, drawing more giggles out of Jimin as the younger lightly pressed his hands to Jungkook’s chest, nose scrunched up cutely.

 _“Hyung, stop!”_ The younger whined with a smile, face lighting in the way Jungkook had been aiming for. He stops on the other’s command and gives Jimin a dopey smile, watching the younger flush with a sense of possessiveness blooming in his chest.

 _“Thank you,”_ Jimin whispered, one of his hands resting on Jungkook’s nape. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss with no hesitance on the man’s lips, blooming a nice crimson before curling deeper into Jungkook’s body, the older absolutely enamoured with his clingy baby.

 _“You’re so cute, Jimin,”_ The older mumbled lovingly, _“Really, really cute, Jimin.”_

 _“Hyung,”_ The younger complained with a huff, head nestled in his boyfriend’s neck, _“Stop it, my cheeks are burning.”_

The next days after that went smoothly—Jimin found himself using his hyung’s card more than he would like, which meant that yes, he was shopping like a maniac. Moschino and Balenciaga became his best friends, especially since Jungkook said that he looked _great_ in them. Jimin had literally _cried_ when Jungkook received the bill for the first time after a month of his newfound shopping addiction and he had saw all of those digits—the older told him many times that it was okay but he just couldn’t stop _crying_. Eventually Jungkook only responded with a hum and a kiss to his forehead whenever the bill would be mentioned because Jimin’s onslaught of tears was more than difficult to stop.

Jungkook woke up every morning to get ready for work at five, leaving Jimin at six with a kiss to the forehead and reassuring words that he could spend as much as he pleased after that incident, which helped him for the first few weeks because even when he bought a simple coffee, Jimin felt guilty to spending some else’s money. It didn’t matter how many times they would have to talk about it, but for the first few weeks of shopping, Jimin felt extremely burdened.

Jimin had tried to act like everything was the same now that things were ironically and terribly (in a good way) different. He had passed a store once on his way back to the train station a few days after his talk with Jungkook and thought that window shopping couldn’t hurt, but ended up having to call his hyung for a ride because of all the bags he had.

He tried to keep it to a minimum by sticking with public transportation and eating simple things, but one day he had an epiphany at the train station—one that Jungkook foreshadowed, of course—and marched right out of there and toward the street, where he hailed a cab and spent an hour getting to Jungkook’s home in luxury. After that he bought himself a new phone (an iPhone, of course, the 8), new clothes (all branded, no more discount clothes), shoes that weren’t discounted converse, and filled up the walk-in closet Jungkook gave him with things from Alexander Wang to Nike.

It had easily become a second nature for Jimin to come home with multiple bags hooked on his arms—sometimes from Victoria Secret and Gucci, other times from everywhere else—and he had been living up to what Jungkook wanted, regarding the lunch and sleep situation, in return happily, putting his skills in the kitchen to use when he got home from school to head over to Jungkook’s company in order to drop off some lunch, where the older would grin on appreciation and spend at least ten minutes peppering Jimin in kisses and praises before the younger forced him to eat before he combusted.

At night, Jimin would make sure that his hyung was nice and comfortable going to sleep and checked in on him if he was running late, sometimes even going to the lengths of dragging him out of his office if he’s stood there overtime or didn’t sleep well the previous night. Jungkook began to joke that it was his fault that sleeping wasn’t coming easily to him, especially since they’ve taken to spending hours talking to each other and kissing in between, their sessions running in the deep of the night without either noticing. It would always make Jimin blush without fail, but he held his front strong while he scolded the older.

In only five months that Jimin’s been with Jungkook, he’s managed to transition from pecks and casual hugs to tongue kisses and grinding motions. Crazy? yes, it was, but Jimin’s never had an intimate moment before like how he’s had with his beloved hyung, though he had a boyfriend before, and he found them to be more enjoyable and exciting every time one occurred. Originally, he’d been shy to initiate more than a quick peck on the cheek or lips to his hyung, even more timid when it came to sitting on his lap, but one night seemed to change everything in an instant.

And that’s when they were only together for two months and Jimin had entered his hyung's Ranger Rover after a company dinner party.

 _“You did great hyung,”_ Jimin had commented bashfully, eyes done in a glitter cut-crease. He was finally able to put some use to his steady hands when it came to makeup with all of his high quality makeup he no longer had to cry over (since he could just buy them with no issues now), leading to many cutting-edge and chic looks he’d been dying to try. Jungkook encouraged him, calling him _beautiful_ , _gorgeous_ , and even _a_ _work_ _of_ _art_ anytime he saw Jimin applying a layer of foundation, or even when the younger was wiping the stuff off inside of their shared bathroom.

For the dinner party, Jimin had dressed up in a black button-up with a ruffled collar, a golden sequined patterned vest, and matching black pants, throwing on a red jacket with embedded rhinestones in the shape of musical notes on top of the whole thing. The dancer had gotten his hair nicely cut and behaved his best at his hyung’s dinner party, though it was the sixth one he had already been to.  
_  
_ _“Thanks Princess,”_ The older hummed out happily, still on a high from the success of his event. Jungkook had been looking into expanding his business further, looking to reach America and China respectively, successfully partnering up with the two major countries tonight with a bit of business-like persuasion and Jungkook’s natural charm. It had been insanely attractive to see his boyfriend so hard at work, but Jimin didn’t want to intrude and kept his focus on dipping strawberries into the chocolate fondue pot at their table. His boyfriend’s been waiting to partner up with these labels in order to secure that his artists would be fine if they ventured off into either country for promotional reasons or if they wanted to release anything in either Mandarin or English (they had it covered with Japan.)

 _“You seem happy,”_ The younger giggled as Jungkook gave an ear-to-ear grin, showing off his cute bunny smile and perfect teeth. Jimin flushed involuntarily as his hyung clicked off his phone, jacket astray behind his seat as he stood in a crisp white button-up and skinny black tie.

 _“I am—do you know how long I’ve been wanting to partner up with RocNation and EMI Hong Kong?”_ Jungkook shook his head with a huff while absently unbuttoning the top of his shirt, revealing a thin yet very expensive necklace Jimin had gotten him (with his own money) for Christmas. The blonde felt his mouth go dry as the older’s muscles flexed from underneath his shirt while Jungkook only moved to insert the keys into the ignition.

 _“Ah,”_ Jimin swallowed nervously as he crossed his legs, hoping that his hyung didn’t notice the effect his body had on Jimin’s. The younger didn’t know that he had a strength kink until he met Jungkook—he wasn’t dumb when it came to things like sex, though he’s never had it. Jimin’s touched himself before, only in the front because he’s too afraid to venture that far, but nonetheless knows how his body works and what it likes. One of those things just so happened to be the rippling biceps his hyung had due to his obsession with the gym, but the older didn’t need to know that.

 _“Baby? You okay?”_ The sound of jingling keys and his hyung’s worried tone had Jimin pausing in his tracks. He hadn’t realized he had spaced off, biting at his lower lip to the point of swelling with Jungkook’s eyes on him. Jimin turned to look at the man, only to find that Jungkook was already staring back at him with a special look in his eyes.

 _“What?”_ Jimin mumbled, stuffing his hands between his legs. Jungkook turned in his seat, lifting a corner of his lips deviously as if he knew the effect he had on his baby, reaching out and tapping his chin up with two fingers. Maybe he was reading the situation wrong, but there was no way that the look in Jimin’s eyes wasn’t lust.

 _“You looked great today, princess,”_ He let out in a low tone, words rumbling within Jimin’s core. The younger repressed a shudder when he felt Jungkook’s hand travel down his body and stopped on his thick thighs, his dancing muscles straining deliciously against the fabric. Jungkook gave it a light squeeze and Jimin’s eyes flew shut, warmth coiling inside of his stomach as he bit down what he knew was a shaky moan, curling his small hands into fists.

 _“You did too,”_ He replied breathlessly, dragging his teeth over his lower lip in an attempt to calm himself. Jungkook’s eyes followed the action hungrily as his eyes went ablaze, jaw set and hand gripping Jimin’s thigh.

 _“Jimin,”_ The use of his name made the blonde’s eyes snap open with pants escaping his lips, gaze lidded as the car’s atmosphere turned heavy and lustful, his boyfriend’s voice near a feral growl. Just the guttural sound alone made a whimper slide past Jimin’s lips.

_“Fuck, get over here, Princess.”_

The younger didn’t waste anytime scrambling over to straddle Jungkook all before their lips were slotted against each other’s hungrily, the older of the two’s hands already kneading at Jimin’s bottom.

 _“Hyung,”_ Jimin let out a needy whine into the other’s mouth as he swiveled his hips in quick circles, his pants straining at the problem hardening in his velvet magenta panties. He didn’t know what exactly he was doing, but he knew that it felt fucking amazing. Jungkook responded with bringing Jimin closer and thrusting upwards to create a faster friction for the both of them, his tongue barely asking Jimin for permission to push past into his mouth. Their kiss was messy and Jimin’s little experience didn’t matter seeing that hyung took the lead, exploring the inside of his mouth with a sinful intent, stopping a couple of times to nibble on Jimin’s lip.

The younger moaned in response to the delightful feeling and swiveled down in Jungkook’s lap almost eagerly, a high-pitched squeak being swallowed by his hyung when everything felt just right.

 _“Shit, Jimin,”_ Jungkook pulled away to attack his neck afterward and Jimin fingers curled into the other’s hair. The younger panted at the burning sensation all over his body, mouth curling as he moaned shakily at the nips being given right under his jaw, hips still grounding themselves into Jungkook’s open lap needily. It was all such a blur—this was the first time Jimin’s ever been kissed that way, in such a lustrous way, and it’s definitely the first time he’s been given a hickey before. Just the feeling alone of Jungkook’s lips on his neck was enough for him to come.

 _“There,”_ Jimin whimpered when Jungkook’s teeth suck into his nape, eyes watering at the pain before it was washed over with mind-blowing pleasure. Jungkook shushed him softly with a kiss to the blooming bruise as he went up again, repeating the process under his jaw, eliciting a particularly loud moan from Jimin, his cheeks nearly the color of cranberries.

 _“T-There, hyung!”_ He gasped, rocking his body back and forth. Jungkook bit down again right underneath his ear, and Jimin’s fingers tightened its grip Jungkook’s hair. “ _Fuck_ , _it feels_ _good_.” He nearly blubbered, made-up eyes screwed shut.

How did they end up like this, Jimin didn’t know—but it was bound to happen. The sexual tension between wasn’t one that was, per say, faint of any sorts.

No, that word couldn’t be associated with the many moments Jungkook just wanted to ravish his darling roughly whenever Jimin went around their home in only his pretty little underwear and one of Jungkook’s shirts. The older found it very hard to resist his precious boyfriend until he was ready to have sex with him whenever he saw Jimin’s absolutely sinful looking ass covered in silk or lace, especially the times where he would come home from work and find the younger flat on his tummy while browsing on his pink MacBook, shirt sliding down his back and exposing the thick, creamy skin adorned in baby-pink lace.

Or, even worse—when Jimin has to slip out into the bathroom all the way at the end of the hall to relieve himself early in the mornings whenever he would end up with the inevitable morning wood he always got whenever he ended up on top of Jungkook and felt how endowed his hyung was. It had been incredibly embarrassing when as of late, he would find himself shamefully grinding on the older while Jungkook was asleep but his _friend_ was awake.

Their relationship was going slow, no doubt about it, but sometimes, when Jimin would take the time to appreciate how sexy Jungkook could be, he wondered if their relationship was going too slow at times.

The muscles taunted him whenever he was hugged, grabbed, or even just simply caressed by Jungkook. The way he would see the bare arms wrap around him when they cuddled and Jungkook was wearing a casual tank top made Jimin go crazy—it felt so thrilling to think of his hyung in that way, in a sexual way. Like, what could those arms do when it came to Jimin? He’d imagined being lifted and held in place, being pressed fiercely against the wall, being held down on their bed with his hyung looming over him.

Oh, all of it was incredibly thrilling for Jimin to think about. But, of course, he couldn’t help but always think the worse—there was a specific reason as to why he hadn’t had sex with Jungkook yet, no, it wasn’t because of trust (he trusted his hyung a lot at this point.)

Jungkook felt like he was on cloud nine, _“I’ve been waiting so long to touch you like this, Princess,”_ He said in a guttural, husk deep and extremely attractive. Hell _yes_ , he was---if their first time was going to be inside of his precious baby Meredith, sure, he would regret it later (for Jimin’s sake) but he would _not_ let this go by. Jimin whined meekly as he bowed his head, lightly pulling on the locks he had curled between his fingers, skillful lower body moving in sensual circles he usual ever did when dancing. It made Jungkook pull away with dark eyes as he gently yet forcibly made Jimin look at him, on his hands resting on the small of his back.

 _“You’re all mine,”_ He muttered possessively, running his thumb over Jimin’s swilled bottom lip. Jungkook oozed dominance that excited Jimin, even if he had no idea what it exactly meant at the moment, and couldn’t help but feel gooey at his words. _“No one else can touch you except me—no one, alright baby?_ _You're mine, just mine--my beautiful princess._ _”_

Jimin nodded, _“Of course,”_ He said a bit thickly, hips halting its movement as the younger hung his head. _Crap, here it comes,_ the blonde groaned mentally as his shoulders shook and his lip quivered. A sniffle rose out of him next and that made Jungkook somewhat snap out of his lustful state, though he kept his hand resting dangerously close to the younger’s ass.

 _“What’s wrong, Jimin? Did I go too fast? Too far?”_ The older’s concerned tone was comically contrasting to the husky one he had not only a couple seconds ago, though his voice still held a slight rasp from their previous activities. Jimin sniffled again and lifted a hand to rub at his eye cutely, pressed close to Jungkook with no concern if others could see them since all of his hyung’s cars had tinted windows.

 _“It was fine,”_ Jimin reassured him softly, smiling at Jungkook with watery eyes, shifting in his lap to be comfortable and hissing when the accidental friction felt way too good. The dancer gulped as Jungkook stared at him in worry, hands rising higher to try and soothe the other.

 _“I’m sorry, I must’ve gotten ahead of myself,”_ Jungkook apologized in a soft mutter. His lips were bruised from their sudden make-out session and glossed over with spit from the hickeys he had given Jimin, hair a bit mussed from the pulling the younger had done in their fit of sexual desires. Jimin shook his head as he detached one of the hands he had curled in his hyung’s hair to rub at his eye, lips up in a smile.

 _“It’s alright, hyung,”_ The younger reassured him again, this time leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Jungkook responded, this time slowly, as their kiss deepened in the slightest, the dancer pulling away before things could get too heated.

 _“I liked it,”_ Jimin confessed boldly, a shy smile playing on his lips. The love bites on his neck were already turning a dark shade of red and Jimin knew that without looking, they would be worse in the morning. _“Um, it was different...from what we usually do. I-I liked it, it made me feel closer to you.”_

Jungkook blinked and Jimin couldn’t help but feel nervous under the other’s gaze, lowering his hands to rest on the brunette’s toned chest.

 _“You’re not doing this because you felt that you needed to, right?”_ Jungkook asked warily while Jimin ran his hands up and down his chest, suppressing shudders when the other’s chubby digits bumped over his sensitive nipples.

 _“No,”_ Jimin hummed, courageously leaning forward and giving Jungkook a kiss on his sharp jawline. _“I wanted this—I wanted you, hyungie. You were making feel things and I didn’t hesitate when you told me to come over here, did I?”_

 _“But you’re crying,”_ The older pointed out with a frown, long lashes catching Jimin’s tears before they had the chance to fall. Jimin giggled and grabbed the hand that was reaching out to stroke his cheek, pecking one of Jungkook’s fingertips with raspberry-red lips.

 _“Because of what you said,”_ He told the older gently, causing Jungkook’s frown to deepen, an apologetic look sparking in his wide-eyes.

 _“I didn’t mean to make you sad, baby,”_ Jungkook mumbled softly, curling his hand around Jimin’s. He felt failure as a boyfriend and as a hyung hit him like a damn brick. He knew how sensitive Jimin was, and he was letting lust blind him. God, he didn’t even remember if he said anything bad. His frown resembled a moue just thinking about it and It was the blonde’s turn to coo, _“I’m sorry if I said anything mean or offensive---I was caught up in the moment.”_

 _“Hyung,”_ Jimin let go of his hand and cupped his face with a cute scrunch of his nose. He peppered kissed all over Jungkook’s face with the elder’s hands on his waist, leaning back a small grin when he finished.

 _“You’re so good to me,”_ Jimin started with his hands still cupping his hyung’s pouty face. At the praise, Jungkook smiled faintly. _“I didn’t cry because I thought that you were being mean or rude, or offensive. I just---I’ve never heard anyone compliment me in that way, that’s all.”_

Jungkook’s frown returned, _“What way?”_ He asked gently, rubbing at Jimin’s side. The gave a bitter smile and looked down at his lap.

 _“As beautiful,”_ He spoke in almost a whispered, throat tightening. Never had the blonde heard the word used in a way that would make him feel loved. He was always ‘weird’ or ‘trying too hard to look good’ or just ‘plain ugly’. Once again, hearing something so raw being used as a praise made him feel so _horribly_ emotional.

Jungkook blinked and in an instant, he was hugging Jimin to his body with his chin hooked onto his shoulder, the younger sniffling as he laced his arms around Jungkook’s neck.

 _“You’re everything and more to me, Jimin,”_ Jungkook squeezed his waist as he spoke up. Honestly, at this point, Jimin was a solid person in his life. He couldn’t picture not being beside him whenever he looked at the blonde angel, and when he would come home to Jimin’s soft words and gentle smile, he would see nothing but pure beauty shining at him.

 _“See? You treat me so well,”_ Jimin giggled, rubbing at his eyes. Goodbye, solid cut-crease, hello smudged lids and stained hands, _“I can’t even be sad when I hear how you think of me.”_

That made the older grin, _“Good,”_ He said proudly _“I hate seeing you sad anyway.”_ It was his personal mission to make sure that he could always cheer Jimin up and never wanted to see him upset because of him. He had already told Yoongi that if he ended up hurting Jimin to smack him with all that he had, honestly.

 _“Can we do this from now on?”_ Jimin asked timidly when he looked up, glitter smudged across his face. Jungkook gave him a bunny like grin before pecking his lips, feeling triumphant at the flush on Jimin’s cheeks.

_“Whatever you want, baby.”_

And from there, they did just that.

In the span of the next three months, Jimin grew a bit bolder. He pulled Jungkook down by his tie whenever he came home from work and pouted until he was on his hyung’s lap and rolling his hips while developing his kissing skills---He sat down on Jungkook’s lap and kissed at his neck whenever he didn’t want to leave his work alone and pay attention to him, that ending up with him whimpering as his neck was bitten at, papers askew on the ground as he sat on Jungkook’s home desk with bare legs.

It even got to the point where Jimin would purposely wear his sexiest clothes whenever Jungkook would come home in search of the older’s lustful stare, always “forgetting” to put on some pants when he “coincidentally” wore those high waisted panties he knew that Jungkook enjoyed.

The older was just about near losing his mind every time he saw Jimin wearing that devilishly-innocent smile, his touches lingering on his skin with his words sultrier than ever. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold out---as of late, his hickeys have been more explorative, landing on Jimin’s thighs, his chest, and even his shoulders. He’s taken to squeezing Jimin’s ass wherever they were, to hitching the younger up on walls in their house and keeping him there with an iron grip on his hips, and even to sensually running his hands all over Jimin’s dips and curves when they were cuddled up. His desire for Jimin was getting to be so high that Jungkook was back to his pubescent times where he was having fucking wet dreams about the blonde and waking up to that stupid wet patch on his boxers.

He was honestly just trying his hardest with holding back on Jimin, who learned how to rule the game of seduction fairly quickly in just the span of three months. Getting off with just his hand wasn’t so pleasurable anymore when all he could think about was what he could do with Jimin instead. It made him mad, no doubt, but none of it was Jimin’s fault. Jungkook would gladly wait a year if he had to just to make sure Jimin was comfortable with him.

But thankfully, he didn’t have to wait so long.

Well, at least not so long.

Jimin sighed as his legs spread open slowly in a stretch, hands out in front of him as he dropped into a split. Beside him was one of his only good friends, Hyojong, who was stretching his legs with his usual quirky smile, eyes tired and clothes bright.

“You should tell him, you know,” The older commented breezily as Jimin reached over to hook his hand onto his foot. The blonde pouted with sunlight streaming through into his university’s dance room, wearing nothing but a simple pair of red Adidas sweats and one of Jungkook’s many white t-shirts.

“It’s harder than you think Jongie,” Jimin huffed as he switched positions, reaching out in front of him in a middle split. He grunted in annoyance when he struggled to reach farther and Hyojong pursed his lips with a playful eye roll as he walked over to Jimin, silently pushing on the younger’s back as he spoke up again.

“Hard or embarrassing?” The ombre-brunette asked nonchalantly, snickering when Jimin’s immediately went red. The blonde huffed out a whine before he waved a hand to get Hyojong off of his back, both literally and metaphorically, staying in a split as he fiddled with his hands nervously.

“What if I don’t do things right?” He mumbled out in a small tone to his friend, who moved to join him on the ground. Hyojong gave Jimin the warm smile the blonde had been grateful to see since his first day of university, where he was desperately lost and on his way to being late if Hyojong hadn’t kindly guided him to class.

“It’s your first time, it’s okay to do things wrong, you know,” Hyojong bumped shoulders with Jimin while his eyes lit up, the cute quirky look Jimin loved to see from him rising—it would usually only ever come both in times like this and whenever Hyojong would kiss him, which didn’t really happen anymore after he met Jungkook. Before Jungkook came into the picture, Jimin would receive casual kisses from Hyojong or sometimes slow paced ones that never failed to make him relax.

Don’t get it mistaken, they weren’t romantic nor (obviously not) sexually involved—Hyojong was just a person who had really no boundaries and lot of love to share when it came to his close friends, like Jimin. The first it happened, the blonde had been freaked out and they didn’t speak for a while, but Hyojong explained why it happened and how it literally meant nothing because he only did it since he felt that it was appropriate because he liked Jimin as a person.

Hyojong was weird but Jimin didn’t mind it—who else would he act like a cat with if his best buddy wasn’t around.

“I was super nervous my first time,” Hyojong started with a wistful look, lips curled into a wry smile. Jimin rested his head on the older’s shoulder and Hyojong responded with a soft hand curling into the dyed locks. “But my partner ended up taking care of me and reassured me that everything would go smoothly, and look where I am now.”

Jimin cocked an eyebrow up at that, “Hyojong-ah, you’re in a polygamous relationship with nine other people.”

Hyojong gave Jimin a goofy smile and a raise a hand, “But I’m happy and I have great sex all the time, including the person who took my sacred virginity.” He countered coolly.

“Hui calls you a menace anytime I mention you in music theory,” Jimin giggled, Hyojong joining him with blissful smile.

“He loves me,” The brunette shrugged, leaning back on his hands when Jimin leaned up again.

Jimin sighed and rolled his eyes, flopping back on the ground, spread out like a starfish. His lips curled down into a pout as his saw Hyojong peek into his vision, staring at his lips briefly before looking back up.

“Damn, I wish I could hug you since you look so sad but,” Hyojong gave an exaggerated peck to Jimin’s forehead before moving to sprawl out on the ground like him, long limbs grazing Jimin’s own. “That’ll have to suffice, Chiminie.”

“Jongie!” Jimin whined as he kicked his feet against the ground, huffing out a frustrated breath with a heavy pout on his lips. “This is serious! I don’t want to mess things up but at the same time I just want him to _fuck me_ already!”

“Scandalous,” Hyojong snickered, Jimin flushing red at the words that had left his mouth. He didn’t mean to be so blunt but honestly—he could only take so much grinding and make-out session before it would do him no more justice. Jungkook seemed to be on edge too, with the ways their latest interactions seemed to be getting even more heated and tense wherever it went down—their hallway, Jungkook’s car, Jungkook’s office, the kitchen.

Seriously, they’ve been getting _wild_ —Jimin now has taken to unashamedly grinding down on Jungkook’s clothed junk in the mornings as a way to wake him up and to pleasure himself, knowing when the older would wake up with the growl he would never fail to let out along with the grip on his hips that would follow. Jungkook, as of late, has taken to stopping Jimin from doing whatever he had to do and decorating his neck in beautiful purple marks, from the kitchen table where Jimin would be doing his homework, to the laundry room where he would be putting another load of clothes to wash.

He knew that their sexual tension was getting high—it was bound to snap any day, but Jimin wasn’t going to wait for any day to just come and happen. He wanted to plan it—he wanted to be sure that everything would be okay and that he wouldn’t mess anything up.

But, even if he did do all of that, there’s still a chance he could mess up in front of Jungkook—someone who’s so attractive and probably knows six different ways to get Jimin to come untouched.

“Stop thinking so hard, we just finished our classes, dweebo.”

“Sorry,” Jimin mumbled out while turning on his side. Hyojong was staring up at the ceiling blandly before he felt Jimin’s stare on him, turning to see the blonde still hard at thought.

He couldn’t help but smile, “Jimin,” Hyojong sat up as Jimin frowned, eyebrows creased and free of makeup. “Okay—here’s the truth. From what you told me about him so far, Jungkook seems like a responsible and really caring guy—I doubt he’ll make fun of you in any way that you’re thinking of and I doubt that you’ll mess anything up.”

“I know that,” Jimin susurrated in exasperation. He hated the feeling of insecurity creeping up on him like this. It felt it under his skin, traveling throughout his system with a dark intent.

“I just,” His eyes watered stubbornly and Jimin groaned, scooting toward Hyojong and curling up into a ball. “I just don’t want to mess anything up.” He mumbled vulnerably. Hyojong cooed as he patted Jimin’s hair, his other hand rubbing up and down his arm.

Jimin went on, “I’m not in the best shape ever since I dropped my abs and my thigh stretch marks are horrendous,”

“Tiger stripes are beautiful bun,” Hyojong chimes in as Jimin sniffled.

“Not on me,” He whined, “They look like stupid scratches and I don’t want Jungkook to think the same thing! He’s probably slept with a whole bunch of people that looked better than I do right now and I don’t want him to think of our first time as a flop.”

“He won’t think that way,” Hyojong insisted.

Jimin sat up and looked down at his best friend, “But—“ Hyojong wasn’t having it. He raised a hand and stood on his feet, extending his arm for Jimin to grab in order to hoist himself up.

“No buts,” He said sternly as he pulled Jimin up. “Except yours because we need it for where we’re going.”

The brunette dragged the younger over to where their bags were and picked up Jimin’s Stussy hoodie and Lord Nermal duffel bag, shoving it toward his confused friend with mischievous eyes.

“What?” Jimin blinked as Hyojong pulled on his own Supreme hoodie. “Wait, what? Where are we going? We have dance practice!”

“Screw it, we’ll just work harder next week,” The older hummed as he pulled out a lemon sucker. He offered Jimin a raspberry one before hooking his own duffel bag over his shoulder, smirking over at his blonde friend, who was pulling on the obviously too large hoodie.

“Aish, Jongie,” Jimin whined as Hyojong pulled on his arm after he managed to get his sweater on, struggling to hook his bag onto his shoulder properly. “You still haven’t answered me, you know!”

Hyojong chuckled, “Because I know that you won’t come if I tell you what my plan is now so I’ll just show you!”

“Are you blatantly manipulating me?” Jimin squawked when they made it out of the studio.

“Maybe,” Hyojong smirked.

“Why am I friends with you?” Jimin questioned as he was dragged out of the campus, Hyojong using his free hand to call a cab.

“Cause you love me.”

Jimin highly doubted that at the moment.

But, nonetheless, he followed Hyojong into the cab and kept his curiosity afloat until they hopped out and stood in front of a mall, more specifically, in front of a lingerie store.

“We’re here to make you sexy for your man!”

Jimin made sure to hit Hyojong hard for that.

Really, really _hard_.

* * *

After his impromptu shopping trip with Hyojong (he’d caved, of course, right at the first sight of lace panties), Jimin found himself stuck with the task of bringing his bags into his home alone, since Hyojong had been picked up by his one of his boyfriends named Jinho, and also stuck with the task of putting all of his things away alone too.

“Tonight?” He mumbled to himself while looking between two pairs of panties, legs bare and smooth. It had been a Friday afternoon of solid pampering, the blonde still in pain from the wax he had just gotten in unspeakable places. Hyojong was a force to be reckoned with, Jimin could say that much. He didn’t regret his waxing, in fact, might actually do it more often, but if it weren’t for Hyojong barricading the salon doors, Jimin would’ve hauled ass out of there just at the _sight_ of hot wax.

“No, he works late,” Jimin groaned, picking up a pair of purple lace underwear. He blushed at the fabric and the little it would hide, gently placing it on the bed before putting the other pair inside of a bag. The blonde shut his drawer when he saw it had reached its capacity and opened another, grabbing a bag filled with high socks and garters.

It was a special day today—well, in Hyojong’s world, because, to quote the weirdo, “ _Jimin’s finally making a decision!_ ” and that was said because today was the day that Jimin had finally decided that he was ready.

He was ready for sex with Jungkook.

 _God, I’m so immature,_ he thought with a flush of his cheeks, putting away his things. Hyojong would pinch his cheeks right now, but Jimin didn’t have any time to about that. His friend had basically given him a crash course on sex and how to properly feel good while looking at baby dolls, yet Jimin was still squirming like a pre-teen.

Jimin felt like a kid whenever he thought about sex, blushing a bright red and laughing nervously at everything. He needed to get out of that habit quickly---Jungkook may be tolerant now, but Jimin can’t keep acting like a baby. He’s a grown man---already legal in Korea! He needed to act more mature about certain things. Hyojong was mature about it—why couldn’t he be like that?

There were a lot of people who thought that he was too naive or too clueless for the real world. Jimin wanted to prove them wrong---he was perfectly capable of doing and acting upon things himself. Just because he used someone else’s card to buy things he wants doesn’t mean that he’s still a kid...kinda?

_Right?_

Jimin shut his drawer with a sigh as he folded his paper shopping bag neatly, moving to slide the thing behind his dresser before two arms encircled his waist and lifted him up from the ground, a deep rumble resounding in his ear.

“ _Boo_.”

A shriek flew past his lips and Jimin felt his tears already coming to the surface.

“Hyung!” The blonde whined as he pushed his way out of Jungkook’s arms, the older man laughing heartily. Jimin frowned as he watched Jungkook double over in laughter, still dressed in his suit for work with a glimmering watch on his wrist.

He was early and happy, which usually would’ve made Jimin go over the moon since Jungkook had taken to spending nights in his office trying to get the upper hand on business deals with foreigners.

But today, only hit him with a sense of reality.

His hyung worked—he ran a greatly successful company and made tons money, while Jimin did _nothing_. He wasted that money, Jungkook’s money, and only ever took a cab back home. He never knew how to drive, didn’t even know how cars really worked—hell, he was even tearing up because Jungkook said boo.

Fucking _boo_.

_I am such a fucking child._

“It’s not funny,” He mumbled, though it went through one ear and out another. Jungkook’s face was scrunched up in a cute bunny grin that Jimin would’ve cooed over any other day, but now only felt embarrassment and rage at.

He felt like a joke.

“Ah, baby you should’ve seen your face!” Jungkook chuckled as he moved toward the younger, arms open for a hug. Jimin felt his face burn with an unsettling feeling of shame, taking a step back from Jungkook’s embrace.

The action made the older sober up a bit, smile faltering slightly, “Baby?” He asked in confusion as Jimin bit his lip and hugged his torso, turning away.

“I said it wasn’t funny,” He mumbled, vision blurry. He didn’t know why he had to make such a big deal out of something Jungkook obviously meant as a joke---was he being too sensitive about things all of a sudden? I mean, if Jungkook could laugh at him so easily like that, what about when Jimin wanted to try and be intimate with him? Would things be awkward? Would Jungkook laugh at his inexperience?

 _Crap, how will this even work if I don’t know what I’m doing?_ Jimin thought with a shaky breath, Jungkook’s smile now gone and replaced with a worried curl of his lips. All of the things Hyojong has told him today had flown out of the metaphorical window along with his little self-confidence. He just wanted to curl up and hide somewhere after such an embarrassing moment.

“Jimin?” Jungkook asked again, taking one step toward the younger. Jimin sidestepped him, lips quivering before he made a break for the bathroom.

He nearly tripped over his feet but he didn’t care---Jungkook was staring at him in confusion and he only slammed the door in a frenzied panic before slumping against it, choking down the sobs that threatened to rip past his lips.

“Jimin-ah, are you alright?” Jungkook asked worriedly from the other side of the door. He had seen the glossy look in his baby’s eyes and couldn’t help but think that maybe he triggered something accidentally, which wasn’t the intention of him scaring Jimin like that. He had left work early because he missed the younger and just wanted to see him, hold him, and talk to him until they fell asleep. But now, he had messed it up somehow.

“Leave m-me alone,” Jimin stuttered out, clicking the lock on the door. The window in the bathroom showed him how late it had gotten without his notice, and in order to try and make his hyung back away from the door, Jimin stepped into the shower and turned the knob, letting the jets spray water down against the tiled floor in splattering chunks.

Jungkook sighed at the sound of it, “Baby please,” He knocked again, trying the brass knob soon afterward. It was to no avail---the door wouldn’t budge, and inside of the bathroom, Jimin was curled up on the surface of the bathroom counter struggling to hide his cries.

He felt small all of a sudden, like a small speck in the world that wasn’t made for him—all Jimin could hear was _grow up, act right, get your head out of the fucking clouds_. Memories of days with bloody hands and beat up shoes haunted him and he knew how small he really was, how undeveloped he must be mentally to feel this way.

 _What would papa think?_ He thought in fear of his father, the man who always walked around with a pack of cigarettes and a mean, mean mug

Jimin knew what his father would think—he knew how he would act. He would snarl and bark at him, would push him until he was set straight and acting right—he didn’t know why, but curled up on the bathroom counter, it reminded him of the man who was once jovial and bright to him many years ago. The one who would tickle his tummy and tell him stories about the Busan sea, who would smile with his eyes and talk about acceptance.

He didn’t exist anymore though.

And Jimin was still the five year old boy stuck on the Busan tall-tales told inside of his bedroom.

“Jimin,” Jungkook tried again. It scared him, it honestly did. Jungkook knew that Jimin’s past was one that wasn’t prodded at, and he knew that from the little he’s heard about it, it wasn’t such a good one either. He didn’t mean to provoke anything and certainly doesn’t want Jimin to cry because of it—the last he would ever do is make Jimin cry purposely.

The blonde didn’t respond—Jungkook was just another person he could disappoint.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook tried, leaning against the door. Jimin didn’t move, chest heaving up and down.

_I am too._

He didn’t leave the bathroom until it was pitch black outside and Jungkook showered down in the bathroom on the main floor, passing out immediately when he hit the bed.

* * *

The next day, Jimin woke up with his face incredibly puffy.

Of course, that was the consequence of crying like a baby.

Jimin trudged out of bed with the room cold, sniffling as he rubbed crusts out of his eyes and wandered into his closet. He shoved his feet into fuzzy red slippers and grabbed his phone from the dresser, the same place he’d left it last night, holding down the home button as he took a seat on his vanity stool.

“Call Jongie,” Jimin commanded softly, glad that he didn’t have to go to any morning classes today. He would’ve been late if he had any today—it was already 12:00.

The line rang a couple of times before a shuffle was heard over it, a crackle sounding out before Hyojong spoke, out of breath and cheerful.

“ _Jiminie!_ ” The older said with what Jimin visualized as an eye-smile. The blonde sighed, already dreading the oncoming conversation. “ _What can I do for you babes? I’m not gonna lie, I was going to ignore your call ‘cause I was doing the deed with Yuto, but he threatened to take away my riding privileges if I didn’t pick up._ ”

“Ah, gross,” Jimin wrinkled his nose at the obscene details, though he was used to Hyojong’s unfiltered mouth. “Tell Yuto thanks though---If you didn’t pick up, I’m pretty sure I would’ve just cried some more.”

“ _Cried?_ ” More shuffling was heard and Jimin brought his knees to his chest, reaching down to play with the fuzz on his sandals. His eyes had that stupid burning sensation again and Jimin was _sick_ of it, “ _Min, are you okay? What happened? I thought everything was good after yesterday._ ”

“ _I thought so too,_ ” Jimin mumbled, _“But of course, of fucking course, I just had to get all emotional and fuck things up._ ” He nearly laughed looking back at it all—honestly, he acted like such a kid. Why is Jungkook even with him again?

“ _Hold on, rewind and explain,_ ” Hyojong said sternly, concerned at Jimin’s bitter tone. Said boy himself sighed heavily with glimmering eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

“ _Alright,_ ” He muttered, not sure of how to start. Jimin, for the next six minutes, recounted the situation that went down yesterday his scare in the closet, his mini-breakdown in the bathroom, Jungkook’s confusion, and the whole awkward sleeping situation.

“ _Min,_ ” Hyojong clucked out in pity, “ _Oh honey, no—don’t think about your father in this situation. I get that your past might’ve been scarring, but he’s back in Busan and you’re here now, okay? He won’t be able to hurt you, not like before._ ”

Jimin blinked back tears and felt his chest ache, “I know,” He choked out, cheek squished against his knees and his phone now on speaker. The dancer let out a quivering breath, pushing down his anxiety and speaking slowly. “I know that h-he’s back in Busan and can’t hurt me anymore...but, I don’t…”

“ _You don’t what, babe?_ ” Hyojong asked gently.

Jimin’s voice broke, “I’m afraid of disappointing someone else I care about.”

“ _Babe,_ ” Hyojong said softly and sympathetically as the dam broke, the tears leaking out of Jimin’s system. No one would understand this situation---Jimin has always tried hard to be the best for his father, to get good grades and be the perfect son that his father always wanted.

If Jimin was made to wash the dishes, he would wash the dishes---if he had to take Jihyun to school, he would fucking take Jihyun to school. Everything, _everything_ he’s ever done in his life was because of his father---he learned how to work jobs at an early age because of his father, learned to cook at an early age because of his father, learned how to retreat from a situation where his opinion wasn’t fucking asked for _because of his father_.

“I’m so _tired_ of him haunting me, Jongie,” Jimin sobbed, shaking his head though no one could see him. If his father were to see him, Jimin would be a disappointment yet again. He would be a pussy, a coward of a man, a disgrace--- “I want him gone and I want to be happy, I just want to be happy.”

“ _You are happy,_ ” Hyojong chimed in, “ _You’re happy with Jungkook, aren’t you? You feel safe with him, right?”_

At that, Jimin didn’t hesitate, “Of course,” He said through a quivering breath, rubbing his face. Who wouldn’t feel happy around someone who loved them? Who treated him as an equal and not a minority? “I adore him—he’s the best boyfriend ever to me, Jongie.”

Hyojong smiled on the other side of the line, “ _Well that’s good,_ ” The older boy said cheerfully, eyes curved into crescents. “ _It’s obvious that he’s down for you---he adores you as much as you adore him, Jimin. Don’t forget that. This isn’t just about how you feel in the relationship, but how Jungkook feels as well. It takes two for things to happen in a relationship, and if one isn’t ready, the other would understand that._ ”

Jimin sighed, “I know, and I know that Jungkookie would be fine if I was shy about it---but I don’t want to be shy about it! I don’t want my past haunting me when I’m all trying to do is move on, Hyojong. All I can think about is any possible disappointment I can cause to Jungkook and I don’t want to think about that! For one night, just one fucking night, I want to be confident and happy with him. Just once.”

Hyojong hummed, “ _Well, I think I can be of assistance, Jiminie,_ ” His best friend’s smirk was practically visible in front of Jimin and he resisted the urge to groan, though his tone was whiny when he spoke again.

“If it involves another random splurge, Hyojong, I swear to god---”

“It’s not, I promise,” Hyojong barked out a laugh along with his response. “Just hurry up and get ready for school, ‘kay? I’ll tell you everything there.”

Jimin bit the inside of his cheek, “Okay,” He sighed reluctantly, “This better work, Hyojong. I’m tired of hearing about your holy encounters with dick while I don’t get any.”

“ _It’ll work, I’m sure of it_ ,” Jimin still didn’t believe, and for good reasons too. “ _Now, since we’re talking about dick, Yuto’s sorta holding the phone and I’m about to hop back on the ride so if you can---_ ”

Jimin hung up before Hyojong could finish.

_I hope this idiot knows what he’s doing._

Jimin left the closet without a word.

* * *

 

“I’m home,” Jungkook called out when he shut the door, already reaching up for his annoyingly tight tie he had fastened around his neck that morning. Marshie gave him a measly glance before skipping out of the living room, most likely heading off to his doghouse in the backyard, his house disturbingly quiet.

“Princess?” Jungkook called out again in question, baffled to see all of Jimin’s things strewn across the kitchen counter but his small angel nowhere in sight. He wanted to pout about it, but then remembered the lack of warmth he had last night due to Jimin curled up by himself and not near Jungkook as he gave him a curt goodnight. Jungkook frowned before turning toward the staircase in the kitchen, not hesitating to climb the stairs two at a time.

Jungkook walked the halls carefully, checking to see if Jimin could be in any other room he passed by before reaching their shared bedroom, relieved to see the light on from under the semi-closed door.

It was staring at him mockingly.

Incredibly so.

“Aish,” Jimin muttered with a pout as he turned from side to side in the bathroom mirror, hair curling up cutely on his forehead from the shower he finished just minutes ago. “I’m being dumb,” He mumbled to himself while inspecting the pink socks hugging his thighs, oversized white shirt hanging off of his frame and the purple lace peeking from under it. It wasn’t the most extravagant outfit, but it’ll do. There was shuffling heard from outside and a tentative knock heard from the door just a couple feet away, his boyfriend’s voice welcoming him warmly.

“Princess, you in there?” Jimin turned around and felt his cheeks heat up---he was glad to hear his beautiful terms of endearment after how mean he had been last night to his hyung. He was so sure that the other hated him for it. ”I just wanted to let you know that I’m home...and I’m sorry for last night? I don’t know what I did to upset you but I didn’t mean it, and it sucks not being able to see your smile right now. I had such a _shitty_ day at work.”

Jimin felt like crying---he didn’t want to make his hyung sad! He was just conflicted about what he should do for tonight, and what his past scarred him with. Thankfully, Hyojong talked some sense into him so maybe tonight would go off without a hitch. Tonight was the night he was readying himself for---he just wanted to make sure that he looked nice and perfect. He didn’t mean to make Jungkook feel bad...or push him away either.

Outside of the door, Jungkook sighed. It was weird having Jimin mad at him—over the last few months they’ve been getting so close, so he hadn’t been expecting this. His precious angel never got more than playful annoyed at him, always sticking to whines and pouts rather than the shaky tone and tears he was given last night.

Honestly, when he had woken up that morning, he felt like mega-shit seeing Jimin curled up by himself near the other side of the bed. It didn’t help when at work, his secretary had called out sick and he had been late for such an important meeting with his American partners. They had luckily understood the circumstances Jungkook was under, but it still made him feel like failure. Jungkook only wanted to come home and hold his baby tight to his body after such a day, but then he went and fucked up somehow.

The older moved away from the door when nothing but distant shuffling was heard. He understood if Jimin was upset with him, he had every right to be. Jungkook only wished that he knew what he did wrong and what he could do to fix it.

The ravenette blew out a puff of air as he began to undress. Jungkook toed off his shoes before letting his pants fall, pulling on a pair of black Champion sweats before moving to work on his shirt, the crisp fabric collapsing into a rumpled mess as soon as Jungkook slid it off of his arms.

In his own world, Jungkook didn’t notice the bathroom door opening. He had bent down to grab his clothes to store away but stopped when he stood back up and felt two arms bashfully wrap themselves around his waist, warm skin making contact with his own before a soft press of familiar lips had been given to the inked wings in his back.

“I’m sorry,” Came Jimin’s voice from behind, soft and muffled. Jungkook dropped his clothes and turned around, removing Jimin’s arms from his body in the process. The blonde looked sad as he focused on the ground, feet shifting his weight from one side to another as his curly blonde hair bounced with life.

Jungkook felt relief drown him, “I should be saying that,” He said with a small smile, letting it falter when Jimin sniffled.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked gently when Jimin cursed and rubbed his eyes, taking note of the glittering bracelet he had gifted to him placed on his wrist. Jungkook took ahold of the younger’s shoulders and steered him toward the bed, letting Jimin sit while he bent down to wipe his tears.

“I’m such a baby,” Jimin muttered in embarrassment, frown on his lips. Jungkook’s brows raised at that—is that what this was about?

“What do you mean, princess?” The older asked curiously. “It’s normal to cry, everyone does it. Even me.”

“Yeah, but,” Jimin grabbed his hand, small fingers curling around it. He bit his lip nervously as Jungkook frowned, observing the younger carefully.

“I feel immature all the time,” Jimin mumbled. Jungkook didn’t react, only kept his focus on the blonde as he went on. “I’m always crying, I’m naive, I have all of this extra fat—I’m barely the person I wanted to be at this age, much less the person I should be.” He finished with a thick swallow, berating himself as a tear fell. This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen—of course, he just _had_ to fuck this up too.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, Jimin,” Jungkook said with a heavy frown, eyes lit fiercely. He couldn’t believe it—Jimin’s felt this way the whole time? Jimin, his sweet little angel?

Jungkook grabbed the younger’s chin as he stood up, forcing Jimin to focus on him with a light grip on him, “Baby,” Jungkook started, Jimin’s guard completely down with tears in his eyes and quivering lips.

The older wanted to coo, “You’re the most independent person I know, okay? Before I came along, you were working several jobs by yourself, had your own place, knew how to manage your money well—hell, Jimin, you got into one of the most prestigious art schools in the country and came to Seoul by yourself when no one was there for you. That screams maturity and independence to me, of all people.”

Jimin flushed red at the praise, mouth agape. Jungkook always had a way of saying things so calmly though he wasn’t at the moment---he always sounded blunt yet gentle, confident yet careful, angry yet concerned.

Jungkook, like Jimin’s said before, was everything Jimin ever wanted in a man.

But he was also the closest thing Jimin currently had to a family.

And the one thing Jimin knew about family was that they loved each other.

“Hyung,” Jimin said suddenly, shoulders shaking. It had hit him like a brick, the sudden realization of it all. He felt so stupid—how did he not see it before?

Jungkook stared at him worriedly, hands cupping the younger’s face as Jimin’s tears increased.

“No, no, no, baby,” Jungkook’s thumbs swiped quickly at the falling liquid as Jimin let out shaky breaths, lips quivering. The blonde wasn’t aware that he was crying anymore, to focused on the light feeling in his chest and words stuck in his mind as Jungkook fretted around.

“Don’t cry, don’t cry--- _aigoo_ , don’t cry!”

Again, this was _not_ what he intended to do. Damn it, Jungkook was trying to be nice and he’s managed to fuck it up again! Yoongi would honestly scold him for being so bad at this, because honestly, two times in a row? His hyungs wouldn’t even allow for a tear in Taehyung’s eyes to ever even leave the damn socket, much less have him stuttering and choking over his cries.

“Hyung,” Jimin let out again, hands wrapping around Jungkook’s. The touch was warm and extremely comforting, making Jimin feel closer to Jungkook than he physically was. The older froze and stared down at his boyfriend with a concerned gaze, lip snagged between his teeth as Jimin’s eyes began to swell from the onslaught of tears.

The sight bothered Jungkook deeply, “Baby,” He dipped his head, a sigh escaping his lips. Never had it bothered him so much to see someone cry, much less to see the after effects take place right in front of him. But, yet again, Jimin wasn’t just anyone. “I’m sorry---I’m really fucking sorry. I made you cry and I was only trying to say that you---”

“I love you.” Jimin blurted out with a sniffle, cutting off his boyfriend’s unnecessary apology. The words left his lips naturally, feeling so right as they did, silencing the room with the loud message it held, stunning Jungkook to no end.

“..You..” Jungkook’s body froze and his eyes widened, lips parting in shock as Jimin rubbed his nose, not relenting in professing his love. He was tired of being quiet, of acting like a baby. He wanted to be happy and leave everything in the past—no one from Busan could hurt him anymore, like Hyojong said.

“I don’t care if it’s too early for you or if you don’t feel the same way,” Jimin let out a breath with his shoulders squared, red eyes staring at Jungkook in determination. Time to grow up a bit, Jimin. “I love you, Jungkook, and that’s that.”

The older man was at a loss for words, “Jimin,” He let out absently, eyes scanning the younger in a newfound light. Jimin stared back at him with pursed lips and his hands falling to rest on his thighs, balling themselves up into fists.

He didn’t think that hearing those three words would stun him to silence so easily—honestly, if anything, Jungkook really didn’t expect for Jimin to say them first. He’s always imagined himself being the one murmuring or saying the words to the younger in a confidence he could hold proudly—not for Jimin to tell him amidst his tears.

“Not gonna say anything?” Jimin whispered, chewing on his lip. Jungkook blinked and Jimin let out a sigh, moving to stand.

“It’s fine, I’ll just—“

“No.”

The blonde stopped when a large hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back onto a firm lap he knew all too well. He turned to look up at Jungkook who stared back with a fiery passion that said many things to him, though only one of them mattered.

_I love you._

“I wish you would stop walking away from me so much.”

Jimin’s eyes widened but he had no time to react when Jungkook slotted their lips together, taking advantage of the small gasp the younger gave to slip his tongue past Jimin’s plush lips, teeth nibbling on his lower lip.

“ _Hyung_ ,” The blonde moaned when he was manhandled to be straddling Jungkook, bracketing his thighs around Jungkook’s toned waist. Jimin let out a soft gasp that dissolved into a whine when two hands squeezed his ass greedily, rolling his hips down into the other’s lap sensually.

“Fuck,” Jungkook rumbled with his fingers spread out on Jimin’s ass, kneading the supple skin roughly. Jimin whimpered near the older’s ears at the pleasure shooting throughout his system, cock hardening at the feeling of Jungkook’s own length pitching a tent in the black sweats he wore.

Jungkook moved his hands to run up and down Jimin’s curves, “Baby, I love you so much,” He muttered against their feverish kisses, drinking in all the sounds Jimin made. The younger panted harshly as he reached his full hard length, hands threaded into Jungkook’s hair and pulling on the locks.

“I love you too, hyungie,” Jimin choked out when his lover bucked his hips up, both of them moaning loudly at the friction. The blonde was a bright shade of red, biting down on his lip with light pants blowing out into the crook of Jungkook’s neck. The older growled with another buck of his hips, pleased with Jimin’s quick response. The blonde let out another pretty, high-pitched moan, digging his fingers into Jungkook’s toned shoulders. “I love you so much— _god_ , I don’t want anyone else but you, Kookie-hyung.”

Jungkook reacted instantaneously at that, flipping Jimin down into the mattress. The sudden movement made the younger bounce when he was put in his new position but felt extremely aroused when Jungkook took both of his wrists and pinned them above his head, leaning down to whisper harsh words into his ear.

“You’re _mine_ , Jimin— _no one_ else can fucking have you, alright? You can only have _me_.”

Jimin nodded with his body arching up into Jungkook’s chest, “O-Of course, Kookie,” He stuttered out, hissing when Jungkook began the first of many bites that would come. Jimin felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when Jungkook lapped at the bite on his neck before moving to the extremely sensitive spot right underneath his ear, hips grinding down into Jimin’s spread lap simultaneously.

“ _F-Fuck_ , Jungkookie—” Jimin’s breaths were labored and he thrashed around when Jungkook pulled away from his body, staring down at him with glazed eyes.

“Baby,” The older’s voice was rough and dripping with lust, something that made a pathetic sound leave Jimin’s body entirely. Jungkook muttered a curse under his breath and loosened his grip on Jimin’s delicate wrists.

“Baby,” He repeated again. Jimin’s brows furrowed as Jungkook began to move away, upset at the lack of touches that was present only seconds ago. “Fuck, we can’t do this—I’m going crazy and we might have sex before you’re ready, so..”

Jimin, for the first time, was _tired_ of the patience Jungkook had with him.

For the first time, he wanted to scream at the soft side of his boyfriend and the demand for the rough Jungkook who claimed him, gripped his hips, and growled lowly into his ears.

For the _first_ time, Jimin was tired of his sweet boyfriend.

“Jeon Jungkook,” He snapped, sitting up on the bed with a fierce glare on his face. Jungkook, still painfully hard and currently trying to rub the lust out of his eyes, raised his brows at Jimin’s tone and stared at the younger as if he had two heads.

It didn’t stop Jimin, who wanted to be fucked already more than anything in the world.

“If you don’t come back here and fucking _show_ me who I belong to, I swear to god that’ll I’ll flip.”

Jungkook, obviously confused, tilted his head to the side, “But—” He had no room to argue seeing that Jimin literally screamed in frustration and got up on his knees, roughly grabbing his shoulders and slamming their lips together once more.

The sudden action had Jungkook extremely lost, but that didn’t stop him from grabbing Jimin’s hips and rubbing circles into them. That seemed to bother the blonde though, if the frown against Jungkook’s lips told him anything, small hands prying Jungkook’s own away from the blonde’s hips and toward his ass.

“Just fucking _fuck_ _me_ already, hyung,” The younger hissed when he pulled away, Jungkook groping the plush skin under his hands. He was taken aback at the statement, watching Jimin closely as the reality of the situation finally hit him and everything began to make sense.

_Sex._

He wanted _sex._

“You...You want us to have sex?”

Jimin flushed red but nodded with determination sparked in his hazel orbs. The confidence Hyojong said that would appear when he was fed up finally showed up, making Jimin feel exhilarated as he bit his lip and felt his eyes go half-lidded.

“Really, really, _really_ good fucking sex hyung.” The younger trailed his fingers up and down Jungkook’s chest, making his lover shiver when chubby fingers brushed over his nipples, a smirk tugging Jimin’s lips upward.

The rush of being this way, of not feeling like things could hurt him in a room where it was only him and Jungkook, was truly the _greatest_ thing in the world.

“I want to be closer to you, want to feel what’s under your clothes and make the both of us happy, okay? I finally feel ready now—ready for you and your cock. Won’t you fuck me now, hyung?”

Jungkook’s breath hitched at the sudden dirty talk—wow, who knew that Jimin had it in him?

“Of course, Princess,” He murmured when Jimin giggled, eyes sultry and eyes sparkling. The blonde shook hair out of his eyes, sliding down to spread his legs open slowly, bending them at the knee, hands trailing down Jungkook’s abs as he did.

“Then do it, hyung,” Jimin whispered before pressing a kiss to the hard muscle on Jungkook’s abdomen. This was it—Jimin was done with acting like a baby for one night. He would did everything Hyojong had showed him to do, would be the perfect boy for his hyung. Tonight, he would leave everything that fucked with him in the past and start something new.

“Show me who I belong to—make me yours. Fuck me so good that I forget what my name is, _Daddy_.”

Something new with _his_ Kookie-hyung.

 _“Are you sure? Will he even like that?”_ Jimin had in regards to calling Jungkook _Daddy_ , breathless from dancing with Hyojong. The other and older blonde smirked, lifting his water bottle and speaking before chugging the thing shamelessly.

 _“Trust me---he’ll_ **_break_ ** _at that word.”_

“Oh fuck,” Jungkook groaned at the word and felt his resolve weakening. Jimin mentally thanked Hyojong a _trillion_ times when Jungkook’s mood changed and lust became heavy in the air, gasping when he was pushed down into the mattress harshly. Jimin bounced a bit before Jungkook flipped him around, making his tee his tee slip forward and bunch up at his chest, his hyung standing behind him, kneading at his ass with a sinful intent.

“You drive me _crazy_ ,” Jungkook growled, voice low and hand retracting only to come back and give a sharp slap to one of Jimin’s round globes.

It should’ve hurt Jimin, like it would’ve on any other day with any other person. But instead, it made white-hot arousal shoot up his spine as he let out a loud, wanton honeyed mewl, arching his ass up into the air as he folded his arms, forehead pressed against the mattress.

“A-Again,” He choked out, pushing his ass back. The power of the slap left a quickly reddening mark and Jimin felt that there should be another one there for aesthetic purposes.

“Please, again hyungie---it felt _so_ good, please do it again.”

Jungkook, in awe with the red print forming on Jimin’s golden skin, chuckled darkly. He moved to grip Jimin’s hips and pull him back to his throbbing cock, the large thick outline settling itself firmly between Jimin’s plush cheeks.

“What’s my name, Jimin?” Jungkook asked lowly, voice rough. Jimin shivered, swiveling his hips back onto Jungkook’s cock, feeling the smooth fabric do him little against his lace-covered ass.

Jungkook snarled at the lack of response, lifting his hand and delivering another harsh smack to Jimin’s ass. The younger yelped, the crack echoing in the quiet room as Jungkook turned him around again, this time gripping his chin and forcing eye contact, the usual warm look in the older’s eyes replaced with raw need and desire.

“What’s my _fucking_ name, Jimin?” He growled out, grip nearly hard enough to bruise. Maybe he was a masochist, but Jimin _loved_ the rude tone Jungkook was using, the way he treated Jimin like he could break him as many times as he wanted to. The feeling made his dick twitch, peeking his tongue past his lips to wet them.

“D-Daddy,” He whispered, eyes feigning innocence. Jungkook smirked at the answer, thumb running over Jimin’s bottom lip with his gaze dark.

“That’s right, baby,” He cooed almost mockingly, one hand positioned on Jimin’s nape as he pulled the younger up for a kiss.

The kiss was messy yet controlled, Jungkook’s arms wrapping briefly around Jimin’s waist before his hands wandered down to his ass again, peeking his hands past the lace and gripping the bare skin greedily, making Jimin whimper into their mess of tongue and teeth. Jungkook shushed him with a nibble to his lower lip, swirling his tongue around Jimin’s slowly, reveling in the way Jimin pressed closer, arms looped around his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

“Hyung,” Jimin mumbled against his lips, eyes peeking up at Jungkook. They pulled away and connected their forehead, the room filled with their labored breathing.

“Jimin,” Jungkook said in return, voice hoarse.

Said boy moved toward Jungkook’s bare shoulder, pressing a kiss there.

“Prep me,” He said seductively, moving his hands to trace patterns into the ink on Jungkook’s back. God, he never knew that something could look so _good_ on a person like tattoos did on Jungkook. “Want you to get me ready for you---want you fuck me open before I get the real thing.”

Jimin’s dirty talk honestly went all to Jungkook’s dick---he’d never had imagined someone as cute and fluffy as Jimin saying the most sinful things he’s ever heard in his life. Of course, it may be an exaggeration, but this was his _baby._

“Anything you want, baby,” His hands were still on Jimin’s bare ass and he toned had been a bit softer than before. “Before we start, I want you to know that if I get too rough or say something too mean, the way to tell me to stop is by saying ‘Tokyo’, okay?”

Jimin nodded, “Okay,” He said cutely, grinning up at his boyfriend. Jungkook shook his head with a smile before pecking Jimin on the lips, letting go of the younger afterward.

“Lay down on your chest with your ass up, Princess,” The rough tone was back and Jungkook was currently thanking the _lord_ for this moment. No more imagining things---this was going to be spank-bank material, the real thing.  “I’ll be back. Don’t move, don’t make a sound, or I’ll get mad, okay?”

Jimin bit his lip, already in position as he looked over his shoulder, “Yes, Daddy,” He said obediently, wiggling his ass teasingly as Jungkook moved to the nightstand. It was done in the heat of the moment, Jimin feeling all too happy with knowing that Jungkook had been waiting for this too.

Jungkook pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, though he left it behind seeing that this was Jimin’s first time and was adamant on being fully connected with Jungkook, so would probably throw a fit about the condom.

“Pretty panties,” Jungkook spoke smoothly as he pulled on the delicate fabric, watching it snap back against Jimin’s rear. The jiggling skin was a sight that could make Jungkook get-off alone, but he controlled himself as he pulled the purple lace underwear off of Jimin’s globes, the heart shape of his boyfriend’s lower body absolutely wonderful.

“Thank you, Daddy. I got them just for you,” Jimin giggled as he looked back over his shoulders, proud at the way Jungkook was focused on his lower body. Maybe Hyojong was right---maybe he did still look good.

“Daddy likes them very much, Princess,” Jungkook commented with a smirk, uncapping the lube. He poured a good amount on his fingers, warming them up a bit between his fingers as Jimin’s squirmed, steadying his fidgeting boyfriend with his free hand. “Stay still, alright? I’m going to make you feel good.”

Jimin nodded, “Yes, Daddy,” He was aware of the slight sting he might receive. Jimin’s ventured in touching himself in said ways, so even if this was his first time having sex, he knew what to expect on some parts.

“A-Ah,” Jimin’s back arched at the sensation of one long digit pushing through and into his tight hole, mewling at the kiss Jungkook placed on the small of his back to distract him from any pain.

“Sorry baby, Daddy’s sorry,” He mumbled as Jimin held his breath, eyes glossy. He rolled his thick lower lip around under with his teeth, blinking to clear his vision before exhaling.

“ ‘S ‘okay,” He whispered, moving his arms to be stretched out in front of him. The blonde’s fingers gripped the bed sheets in thick clumps, knees moving to spread his legs a bit wider. Jimin gulped, eyes fluttering shut as Jungkook fondled his ass in the few moments of staggering breaths.

“You can move now,” Jimin said softly, gyrating his hips. Jungkook hummed, reeling back and slowly pushing his finger in and out of Jimin’s puckered hole, relishing in the way the blonde writhed under his touch.

“You like that, Princess?” Jungkook muttered while Jimin panted lightly, letting out a small moan along with a nod of his head. The experience was much more different when someone was fucking you open instead of you doing it yourself.

“ _M_ \- _More_ ,” Jimin gasped, Jungkook feeling around for the sensitive bundle of nerves. With one glance over to where Jimin was pushing his ass back to fuck himself on Jungkook’s finger, the older man carefully pushed in another finger with no warning, dragging the first one back as it curled into itself.

Jimin felt euphoric at the sudden movement, “ _Daddy_ ,” He whined, the name leaving his lips all too easily. Jungkook hummed, repeating the previous process with his other finger, slowly dragging both fingers down to Jimin’s puckered rim.

“Feels good?” Jungkook asked the blonde with a smirk, Jimin’s head bobbing up and down.

“ _So_ good,” Jimin choked out. He yelped when Jungkook pressed down on his walls and sent a wave of pleasure through his body, eyes rolling back in the slightest with a loud moan erupting past his lips, knees being pushed apart.

Jungkook pressed down again in the tender spot he had found, listen to the high pitched drawls of Jimin’s moans, pushing in and out of the younger boy a bit faster than before as the adrenaline got to him.

“More,” Jimin begged, pushing back eagerly as the bed rocked back and forth. Jungkook grunted, pausing to only slip in another finger through and into Jimin’s stretched out heat, watching the younger clench around him hungrily as Jimin’s moan began to resemble screams.

It was an enthralling sight, watching Jimin take in his fingers and scream to his heart's content. All of it was so filthy, so unlike the soft, angelic boy Jungkook loved that was currently chanting out “ _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ ,” like if it was a prayer.

Jungkook stopped the harsh scissoring in favor of flipping Jimin onto his back and pulling him close to his front with his large hands gripping his thick thighs. The blonde gasped, face flushed and hole clenching uselessly around nothing, Jungkook lowering one hand to teasingly press his thumb in and out of the hole.

Jimin exhaled deeply, “Hyung,” He whimpered out, eyes falling shut naturally. The pleasure was making him go so far into his own headspace that he hadn’t noticed the slip-up with Jungkook’s ‘name’, too busy trying to push down onto Jungkook’s thumb.

“Fuck,” Jungkook murmured as Jimin shyly focused on the ceiling, panting from the exhaustion that came with his prepping alone. The blonde was lying back on their bed with his feet on the bed, knees bent, silk white sheets complimenting his honey skin while his hyung stood above him, legs hugged by the thigh high socks he sported.

“Sorry,” Jimin whispered. The apology was random but he couldn’t help it. It was instinctual by now---he always had something to apologize for. He made too much noise, was too sensitive—Jungkook literally had him moaning and blubbering at the same time with the way he scissored Jimin with his fingers, but maybe he didn’t want to be bombarded with all of Jimin’s voice. Not many people liked it anyway, which was why he stood quiet most of the time. Jungkook didn’t really object to his sounds while pumping his fingers in and out of Jimin, his black hair fluffy and messy.

“Don’t be,” Jungkook assured him softly, leaning down with his palms flat against the mattress. He kissed Jimin’s forehead as one of his hands caressed his supple skin, making Jimin sigh softly.

Jungkook hummed, thumbing Jimin’s cheek with his clean hand, “You okay?” He couldn’t help but ask. It was crazy---weren’t they just going into rough sex? Was Jungkook so whipped that he could drop his lust-filled persona just for Jimin?

The answer is yes. It’ll always be yes.

He looked up to Jungkook and let his eyes drink in the toned body, the inked skin and the veins rising in his arms. The blonde had been given a wonderful view of the wings Jungkook had on his back when he had originally pulled off his shirt in favor of getting a new one before Jimin spoke up.

The older in mention was chuckling to himself when Jimin seemed to be reaching out absently to trace the tip of the wing that peeked over his shoulder, gently pulling the hand down as Jimin bit his lip and looked back up at the ceiling. Arousal was still burning in his core.

“You did so good, baby. We can stop here if you want.” Jungkook mumbled, trying to seem as supportive as he was feeling mentally. Physically, he wanted to ravish Jimin right then and there, wanted to continue hearing himself being referred to as Daddy, wanted to pound and slam into the younger to the point where he would choke on his moans and struggle to call out the damn name. But he knew he couldn’t just do that---this was their first time, and he would wait for Jimin, whenever he was ready to fully give in. The safeword didn’t matter if Jimin didn’t use it, and since Jungkook knew firsthand how timid the blonde was, these check ins were practically mandatory for him

Jimin looked down from the ceiling with a haze clear in his eyes “I-I..” He was at a loss for words, but it wasn’t because he didn’t enjoy what just went on. He didn’t want it to stop, yet felt scared to voice that. He was coming down from sex-high, even though they hadn’t even had real sex yet. Jimin would have to keep up with his confidence while it was around if he wanted to be limping tomorrow.

“I want to keep going,” Jimin exhaled with his arms wrapping around his torso. Jungkook’s thumb ran over the smooth skin of his cheek as he moved to lay down beside the blonde, making Jimin turn on his side with the heavy arm he slung around his waist.

“You sure?” Jungkook asked cautiously, eyes focused on Jimin’s thighs. They looked delicious enough to bite with or without those socks he had on, not to mention the pretty purple lace underwear he had on, though they were now discarded on the ground.

Jimin shuddered, “Y-Yeah,” He choked out, scooting closer to Jungkook. The dancer gently pushed him down into the mattress before swinging a leg over his lap, placing himself softly above the bulge behind Jungkook’s Champion sweats. The older groaned at the contact and nearly lost his shit right then and there, hands gripping Jimin’s waist as the blonde rolled his hips experimentally with a red tinge on his cheeks.

“Fuck, Jimin,” The elder praised hoarsely, the slow rolls his hips were doing pleasuring both of them. Jimin’s face turned a delicate pink as a whimper left his lips quietly, his upper body falling forward just a bit as the blissful friction he was getting.

“Daddy,” Jimin let out an unexpected moan when Jungkook rocked his hips upward and grazed Jimin’s erection roughly, lip snagged between his teeth. Jungkook’s face went through a change, from blissed out to dark and dominant, the previous look before he stopped to check in on Jimin, hands moving from his boyfriend’s hips to the plush cheeks placed on his lap.

“Baby,” Jungkook’s voice had dipped down two octaves and Jimin shuddered, a broken whimper resounding from him, “This your first time having sex, right?”

At that, Jimin stopped the swivel of his hips and looked down at Jungkook worriedly.

“Is it obvious?” He whispered, chewing on his lip.

Jungkook smiled, shaking his head. “No baby, I just wanted to know,” The older said reassuringly, hands on Jimin’s ass. He couldn’t move them from there---they sinful thing was like a magnet. The younger felt arousal explode in him at the from squeeze he was given, rolling his hips back into the two hands.

“Hyung,” Jimin whined when Jungkook complied to his needs, groping him obscenely, pulling his cheeks apart and giving one a hard slap, emitting a choking cry out of his small boyfriend.

“Lay on the bed,” Jungkook ordered, pulling his hands away from Jimin. The blonde was quick to comply, wanting to please his lover, laying on the white sheets that contrasted his skin with lidded eyes, Jungkook leaning down and placing his hands right beside Jimin’s head.

“How are we doing this?” The older asked with a nibble to Jimin’s ear, gently snagging the helix piercing the younger had. Jimin let out a shaky and breathy whimper, hands reaching up to run them over Jungkook’s skin slowly, voice hushed to a low tone.

“I can decide?” He asked the older in a murmur, lips parted and swollen. Hyojong said that this might happen seeing that Jungkook was pretty far gone for Jimin as much as the younger was for him. Jungkook found himself leaning down to pull at the swollen lower lips with his teeth, letting it go before moving down to Jimin’s neck.

“Of course baby—it’s your night, okay?”

Jimin sighed in pleasure at the first bite, “Thank you,” He said softly into Jungkook’s ear, fingers curled into his hair and his lips leaving a kiss on the older’s temple. Jungkook hummed, pulling away to watch Jimin.

The blonde was quick to decide his position, since of course, he talked about this with Hyojong.

“I want to ride you,” Jimin said shyly, though in Jungkook’s eyes, he was an absolute _vixen_.

His crass-mouthed friend was far from a genius, but definitely wasn’t stupid about some things either. He said that if Jimin wanted to take things in all at once, literally, riding was the best way to go. It pleased both lovers, and Jimin didn’t think that he should be the only one gaining pleasure from this, right?

Jungkook was enthusiastic about the answer, seeing how he was already working of his sweats.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Jungkook groaned, kicking his sweats aside. Jimin smiled faintly, letting the small quick of his lips drop quickly when Jungkook hooked a thumb on the waistband of his Balenciaga boxers.

Jimin’s breath hitched as the fabric was dragged down and off of Jungkook’s body, the angry red cock that had been hiding behind the material throbbing and standing up against Jungkook’s abs.

“Fuck,” Jimin didn’t bother to whisper, ignoring the dirty smirk Jungkook threw his way as the older took the place between his legs again. The blonde focused on the way Jungkook’s dick had veins straining up against it’s skin, the way it was fully hard just because of him, the thought making him giddy.

“Come,” Jungkook patted Jimin’s thigh gently. The younger sat up, watching Jungkook move to lay down in the spot he had just been, feeling around for the lube before passing the bottle to Jimin.

“It’s all you now, Princess.”

Jimin nodded, slowly and steadily as he stared at the lube in his hands. He didn’t spend much time gawking at it, moving to uncap the bottle and turn it upside down in order to squeeze some out onto his palm, feeling Jungkook’s eyes on him the whole time.

“Can I..?” He felt shy asking for permission to touch his hyung’s cock, but Jungkook didn’t care. He only nodded before resting up on his elbows, eyes growing darker as Jimin edged closer. The boy held his breath as he pressed his hand on Jungkook’s throbbing cock, goosebumps raising in his skin when his hyung let out a growl from the base of his throat and threw his head back.

“ _Fuck_.”

Jimin found things easier from there.

With Jungkook’s eyes shut, Jimin took the chance to start stroking his cock without feeling shy. Working his way up and down the shaft, Jimin flicked his wrist occasionally while letting his other hand leave gentle trails up and down Jungkook’s thigh. He caught sight of pre-cum leaking out from Jungkook’s slit in droplets, much like the tears Jimin had been shedding earlier as it went at a slow pace.

The thought of what it could taste like clouded Jimin’s mind randomly. Hyojong had mentioned swallowing though it usually went hand-in-hand with a blowjob. Jimin didn’t have much experience there, though Hyojong said that it was easy to learn with the suckers he liked to buy everyday, and even if he wanted to try and give it a go, he had already started slathering the lube on Jungkook’s cock and spread it far, the quiet moans the elder gave and the lewd squishing sound Jimin produced with every stroke filling the room.

Jungkook seemed to be reacting positively to what Jimin was doing, which gave him a bit of courage. Hyung made him feel so good---maybe Jimin could do a bit more too.

“What the f---” Jungkook felt the pleasure of Jimin’s kittenish lick shoot up in his simulated body with the double the force. He shot up to stare at Jimin who stared back him with wide eyes a coy smile before he leaned down and gave another slow lick to Jungkook’s leaking tip, briefly and proudly showing the cum he had collected on his tongue before swallowing it out of sight.

The ravenette was close to combusting, “Fuck, are you sure this is your first time?” He asked Jimin in between pants and through his gritted teeth. That was the sexiest shit Jungkook had ever seen while getting a fucking handjob, and he’s been with some pretty experienced people. His comment only made Jimin giggle with mirth showing in his eyes as he nodded cutely, stroking Jungkook slowly as he lowered himself to the tip again.

“It is,” He hummed, letting his tongue get another taste of the tangy cum he enjoyed the taste of. “I’m just trying out what I would do with a sucker, hyung---does it feel good?”

Jungkook had to bite down on his lip when Jimin began swirling his tongue on his tip gently, lidded brown eyes looking into Jungkook’s doe ones expectantly.

Tease, Jungkook thought in a hiss, leaning back against the bed. Such a fucking tease.

Jimin took the lack of response as a silent order to do better. There wasn’t much he could do with unflavored lube on his hyung’s shaft, but he took what he could into his mouth with hollowed out cheeks, hand stroking Jungkook faster than before as he pushed his tongue into the slit still leaking pre-cum, earning surprised gasps from his boyfriend.

“Baby,” Jimin smirked at the way Jungkook sounded---choked up and frustrated. He only made it worse when he hummed as lowly as he could while lapping up the cum into his mouth, a groan bursting past Jungkook’s lips.

“Fucking hell,” The older growled, sick of the foreplay. If Jimin kept going, he would come before they would even get the chance to fuck---and that was simply just not happening. 

“Get up here---now,” Jungkook said roughly, threading his hand through Jimin’s hair and giving it a tug. Jimin pulled away from his cock with a whine, though Jungkook didn’t let it resound in their room as he pulled Jimin on his lap by the hips, slotting their lips together feverishly. He didn’t even care that Jimin was swirling his own cum into his mouth---Jungkook would let this boy get away with murder if he ever did it.

“Need you,” Jimin murmured when he pulled away, lips still touching. He gave Jungkook a quick peck and then another, the smack of their lips filling the silence of their room.

Jungkook responded with a squeeze to his thigh, a silent signal for _whatever you want_ between them, letting Jimin pull away and grab onto his cock once more.

His fingers barely touched as he held the cock in place, guiding it toward his fluttering hole. Jungkook made sure to keep one hand on his hip, pressing open-mouthed kisses starting from Jimin’s neck down to his chest, tongue peeking out to lick the blonde’s puffed nipple gently.

Jimin let out a silent whimper---he felt it, Jungkook’s tip against his hole. It already felt too big, like it would break him with just him trying to push down onto the girth. Jimin knew that it wouldn’t happen that way, but was still afraid of the pain with pleasure promised behind it.

“Take your time,” Jungkook reassured him, squeezing the hip he held.

Jimin nodded, “I know,” He whispered, bending his knees.

Slowly, he felt Jungkook’s tip push its way into him. It felt big, like he had thought, inside of him,  with the lube from his prepping and Jungkook’s lubrication for easy-entry making it easy to slide in. Jimin made sure to go down slowly, inch-by-inch with his lips being abused by his teeth, hands finding their way to Jungkook’s shoulders throughout the process.

Jungkook was in bliss---”So tight,” He moaned out, the heat encasing on his cock enough to make his head spin. It was expected since it was Jimin’s first time having sex, but damn---it just felt so goddamn good, Jungkook didn’t want it to end.

“Mm,” Jimin panted when he feel the heel of his foot touch his thigh, meaning that he had did it. He had bottomed out, all of Jungkook’s length up in him like it should be.

It felt good, Jimin had to admit it---even if he hadn’t started moving yet to feel any real pleasure , it felt right, having Jungkook in him. Call him corny, but he felt though as if he had finally just taken the last step to be a new person, to be Jungkook’s and Jungkook’s only, like he could leave Busan behind and yell ‘fuck you’ because yeah, he had taken a dick up the ass after all.

And if it didn’t feel so damn good, he would be a lying on god’s name.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jimin sighed out in ecstasy. Jungkook was in awe at the way Jimin through his head back with his lips parted, eyes shut, lifting himself up before slamming down.

“Shit,” Jungkook strangled out while Jimin whined, repeating the action with no warning. It was a bit rough for his first time, but Jimin was to caught up in the pleasure to care. He went up and down, feeling Jungkook’s thick cock drag his walls in the same direction with every lift of his hips, cheeks colored red.

His pace was slow, but it was slowly speeding up. Jimin found himself bouncing, eyes screwed shut with his lips parted, whimpers and quiet moans making their through the open entrance. Jungkook kneaded at his ass, gave one cheek a firm slap like earlier and drew out a rough moan from Jimin unexpectedly, feeling the younger’s nails carve marks into his shoulders.

“Hyung, m-more--” Jimin leaned his head onto Jungkook’s shoulder, still bouncing eagerly onto his cock. Jungkook hummed, pressing a kiss onto Jimin’s shoulder as the younger’s breath hitched, hips grinding down into the older’s lap. Jungkook could come alone from Jimin’s fucked out expression, the red spreading down past his neck and all over his body, eyes dilated and lips swollen, slicked with spit. “P-Please, Daddy, more. I---”

Jungkook took a hold of Jimin’s waist and bucked his hips up, earning a broken cry from Jimin. He didn’t let the younger finish, set on making him feel the best he could.

“I got you, Princess.”

Not only was it Jimin’s first time with anyone, but it was his first time with Jungkook, and it was Jungkook’s first time with Jimin. If there was anything more important than Jimin in his world at the moment, it would be Jimin’s feelings. He wasn’t about to let his baby’s first time be something that can be seen as unsatisfactory in the future, something that Jimin could frown at.

Jungkook wasn’t a loser, nor did he give up on anything he knew he could do. This was going to be a memorable night for Jimin, no matter what.

“Fuck!” Jimin sobbed, falling forward against Jungkook. The elder leaned back against the bed, planting his feet on the mattress and pistoning up into the blonde ruthlessly. Jimin cried out in pleasure, leaning down onto Jungkook’s chest with his elbows barely holding him up, tears in the corners of his eyes. The sound of skin against skin was lewd as it ricocheted off of the walls of their bedrooms, Jimin’s moans melodic enough for Jungkook to think of a million symphonies to accompany it.

“How is it, baby?” Jungkook grunted. He paused briefly as Jimin sobbed, clinging to him with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. The elder moved them around swiftly for Jimin to be on his back, giving him the chance to pin the blonde’s hands above his head and lean down close to Jimin’s face.

“Tell me, what’s it like having me fuck you like this, huh? Like I own you---like I could fucking break you whenever I wanted to.”

Jimin squirmed, “S-So good,” he choked out, voice shaking with the thunderous force Jungkook was using to ram into him. His eyes let tears flow down his face freely and his body was turning red, his cock rest heavily against his stomach, looking ready to burst.

“Beautiful,” Jungkook sighed in admiration, leaning down to press a kiss on Jimin’s juglar. He heard Jimin whine and responded with a kiss to his lips, not bothering to deepen it as he pulled away not seconds after. He teased Jimin by keeping the other’s bottom lip snagged between his teeth, pulling on it before letting go and leaning away. Jungkook preened at the way Jimin went a scarlet red at that, tightening his grip on his wrists.

Jimin scrunched up his nose as he moved away, thrashing slightly. “Touch, I-I wanna touch,” Jimin whined, trying to reach out toward Jungkook. The elder slowed his pace down and released Jimin’s wrists upon his requests, allowing the younger to let his hands roam up and down his chest.

“M’ Close,” Jimin mumbled with his eyes shut, brows furrowed. Jungkook wasn’t doing much now, only rolling his hips deep into Jimin’s spread legs, watching how every roll made a cute little honeyed sigh leave Jimin’s mouth, which curled into itself so prettily.

“Baby,” Jungkook ran his hands up and down Jimin’s thighs, “Baby, how are you feeling? Anything bothering you?”

The blonde shook his head, “Wanna come,” he mumbled gently, making grabby hands at Jungkook. He sniffled cutely when Jungkook leaned close enough for him to latch onto his shoulders again, resting his head on the older’s broad shoulder.

“Please let me come, hyungie, please.”

Jungkook nodded, hands coming up to run his hand through Jimin’s damp locks.

“Whatever you want, baby.”

Jimin hummed and Jungkook picked up the pace again, his hips meeting Jimin’s in full.

It didn’t take long for Jimin to come, letting thick white strands cover their chests as Jungkook chased his own release, pressing down into Jimin entirely as the knot in his stomach undid itself and his cum came out in spurts inside of Jimin, who stroked Jungkook’s hair with a hum.

Jungkook grimaced, pulling out of the blonde to see his own seed leaking out, “Sorry, I should’ve pulled out,” He said hoarsely.

Jimin gave his angelic smile, shaking his head, “It’s fine, I like it,” He said softly, back in to the gentle tone Jungkook heard everyday. “Thank you for this...it was really good.”

Jungkook blushed---had it been anyone else, he would’ve been a cocky shit about it. He’s good at sex and he’s knows it, has a drive for it every now and then and used to fuck the first person who would throw themselves to him whenever he entered a club with no second thought.

But right now, hearing Jimin giving him that compliment in his sweet, sweet voice, he felt his chest swell euphorically.

“Thank you for being you---and for being all mine, Jimin.”

The blonde giggled, turning to snuggle into Jungkook, “You’re welcome,” He yawned, smacking his lips together. “Now let’s sleep. I’m so tired.”

Jungkook cooed, scooping the blonde up into his arms and moving him around to be on his side of the bed, where the light would hit him as a natural alarm clock and the AC draft was blocked because Jimin already had poor circulation, he didn’t want to freeze to death in his sleep.

“Baby, wait---let me clean you up,”

The blonde pouted, reaching out for Jungkook when he felt the bed dipping. “No, sleep.”

“But---” Jungkook didn’t get to finish seeing that Jimin lazily slapped a hand over his mouth, peeking one swollen eye open.

“Shush, sleep---my ass hurts so bad and I’m seeing two of you right now.”

The older pursed his lips, gently moving Jimin’s hand away from his mouth. The blonde whined lowly in his throat, Jungkook bending down to plant a kiss on his forehead before turning to their bathroom.

“Don’t leave,” Jimin ended with a yawn, curling into himself. Jungkook couldn’t help but smile, grabbing a soft towel and wetting it with warm water, wringing it out in the sink so it wouldn’t drip when he carried it out into the room.

Rolling Jimin onto his back, Jungkook quietly wiped away the mess from their moment of passion and lust, tossing the towel in the hamper lazily once he was done, not bothering to put on any pants or boxers as he slipped into bed.

Jimin clung to him as soon as he felt his presence, nuzzling his shoulder with a sigh and his leg being swung over Jungkook’s hip. The older responded with an arm curling around his waist, pulling him to be flush against his body with his hand resting on Jimin’s upper thigh.

The younger of the two spoke up, “I love you, Kookie.” Jimin said with a slurred speech, eyes already shut.

Jungkook exhaled as he buried his nose into Jimin’s hair, where the faint scent of raspberry mixed with the scent of sweat and sex.

Jungkook loved it.

“I love you too, baby.”

Jimin hid his smile in a blanket of dreams, glowing with happiness and Jungkook let him, letting his own dreams of bright smiles hide his too.


End file.
